Stranger
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Misty is heartbroken after Brock leaves the group to stay with Professor Ivy. Despite being apart, neither one of them can deny the feelings they have for each other, but Misty might be in real danger with Brock not around anymore after she meets an artist with a dark, twisted secret. Will Brock realize his mistake and save her? Rated M. WARNING: attempted rape in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misty couldn't sleep. Her mind was just racing too much and she had way too much energy. They were on Valencia island, and they spent the entire day with professor Ivy discussing the GS ball. In the morning, they would be heading back to Pallet Town to give the ball over to Professor Oak, and Misty looked at the clock and groaned with just how close morning was already.

It was almost two o' clock in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink.

Finally, she threw the covers off of herself and decided to take a walk on the beach to try to clear her mind. She needed some time alone to think...about a lot of things. This past year, so many things have changed. Her body changed, her thoughts changed, the way she looked at boys changed...the way she looked at Brock, in particular, had changed.

She wasn't sure when she realized she was attracted to him, it was so gradual she almost didn't catch it. Sometime on those nights they spent alone, talking and laughing, their inside jokes that Ash didn't get, the way he would look at her sometimes...it all just sent a rush of adrenaline through her.

Today, he did his typical flirting cherade with Professor Ivy. She didn't seem too interested, but Misty was always afraid someday that a woman would be interested in him, and he'd be gone. And how come he was never interested in her? She was pretty, wasn't she?

She ran her fingers through her long red hair that trailed down her back to her waist. Well, maybe not as pretty as professor Ivy was, but Brock just didn't see her that way, she supposed.

She had tried to catch his eye a few times, and Brock had even said she was beautiful before, but only before he found out it was her. Like when she visited home and her sisters had made that poster of her as a mermaid, Brock went completely crazy over that picture, until he found out she was the mermaid.

Then he shut up about it.

He had asked her to dance, once, at Bill's lighthouse, but he was just playing around. He didn't mean anything by it, because if he did, he wouldn't have thrown himself at every girl that walked by him.

She sighed, and looked out at the ocean. It was so dark and mysterious, deep and foreboding.

A sound from behind her woke her up out of her trance and she spun around to see Brock standing there.

"Hey, you can't sleep either?" He asked, taking a seat beside her.

She blushed and shook her head. It was like he just walked right out of her thoughts.

"No. It's too hot," she replied, feeling nervous in his presence. She could smell his aftershave and his cologne and it made her just want to melt into him.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" He asked, and Misty nodded with a small noise from the back of her throat. They sat in silence for a while, she snuck little glances at him as they sat on the beach.

"I was thinking, we should have a friendly battle," Brock said, smiling. "I think we could both stand to burn off a little energy. It might help us sleep. I want to try to build up Onix's resistence to water."

"Alright," Misty said, standing up and running towards the shore of the ocean. "One pokemon each?" She asked, the waved slammed against her ankles.

"You got it," Brock said, the next wave slammed against his legs and he shivered a little. He knew he'd lose, they were near the ocean, but he loved watching Misty battle. She was a flawless gym trainer, and even though neither one of them were the official trainers of their gyms, she was definitely much better than he was.

"Starmie, I choose you!" Misty said, tossing Starmie out. The purple Pokemon stood in the middle of the ocean, taking the waves like a champ.

"Onix, come on out!" Brock called out, tossing it out in the water. Onix immediately looked back at his trainer like he had lost his mind.

"You can handle it, Buddy," Brock told him, reassuringly.

"You can have the first move, Brock," Misty told him, as the waves almost drowned out her words.

"Onix, use bind!" Brock called out, and Onix wrapped his tail around Starmie.

"Starmie, use water gun. Push him off!" Misty called out, and Starmie obeyed. Knocking Onix back a little. The stone pokemon roared in pain.

"Withstand it, Onix!" Brock called out. "Don't let get of Starmie."

Onix tried to hold on, but it became too weak and eventually let Starmie out of it's grasp.

"Damn it," Brock said under his breath.

"Starmie, use swift attack!" Misty cheered, and the Star pokemon successfully knocked Onix into the water.

Brock sighed, and returned Onix to his pokeball. The impact from Onix hitting the water had soaked him, so he peeled off his wet shirt and threw it on the shore line. "Well, you beat me again."

Misty felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that he was standing in front of her half naked and wet.

"Onix has gotten stronger," Misty said, returning Staryu. She stepped closer to him.

"You are a far better trainer than I am," Brock said, as a wave smashed against his knees. Misty almost fell over, and Brock steadied her by putting his hands on her waist.

"Don't say that," Misty said, smiling up at him.

"No, you are. You're really good. You could have become the official leader at Cerulean if you wanted to, you know," Brock told her.

"Yea, but my sisters would never let me do that," She said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

A large waved slammed into them both, knocking Misty off her feet. Brock caught her before she hit the water, and she clung to him to get her balance.

"Are you OK?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"Yea, I'm fine," Misty said, blushing, realizing how close she was to him. She looked up at him. and her eyes met his.

"You want to know a secret?" Brock asked, staring into her eyes.

"W-what?" She asked, quietly.

"I think you're way more beautiful than your sisters," He said, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and pressing her close to him, bracing her for another wave.

"Really?" She asked, her voice was shaky.

"Yea," he whispered, his lips hovered just inches from hers.

"Nobody has ever said that to me," she couldn't hide the nervousness she felt in her voice. Being this close to him, touching his bare chest like this was driving her insane.

"I should have said it to you sooner," he kissed her, tightening his grip around her waist. His hands took an appreciative squeeze at her rear, as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lips softly.

A long moment later, he pulled back and looked at the pretty redhead standing before him. She looked shocked, dazed, and had the prettiest blush he had ever seen on a girl. He took her hand and led her onto the shore where he had thrown his shirt and he pulled her down next to him.

"I want to show you how beautiful you are to me," Brock said, leaning over to kiss her again. He pushed her back onto the dry sand and hovered above her, teasing her lips and tongue with his own.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he moved from her lips to her neck, pulling her top up to kiss her stomach and beneath her breasts.

"_Ooh"_ She made a small sound of pleasure, and she faintly wondered if she had been dreaming this whole time.

"Yea, you like that?" He asked, looking up at her as he planted warm kisses on her naval, spinning his tongue around the sensitive area, making her squeal with delight.

"Yea," she answered, almost weakly. Brock kissed her lips again and she felt his hands make thieir way under her shirt. She hesitated a little, and he stopped, looking down at her.

"Can I see them?" He asked, letting his fingers trail lightly over the skin of her naval.

She nodded softly, and he lifted her shirt up, delighted that she wasn't wearing a bra this time of night. He smiled and cupped one of her round breasts in his hand.

"God, their perfect," he breathed in awe. He teased her nipple with his fingers and he could see her body tighten with anticipation. He brought his lips down to the hard rosy bud and kissed it, teasing it with his tongue. She looked down at him, almost in shock, and then threw her head back and moaned as he quickly flicked his tongue back and forth.

He switched to the other one as her moans grew louder, and her hands found their way between her thighs.

"Mmmm, let me take care of that for you," he growled sensually against her skin, and he pulled off her jean shorts, tossing them aside into the sand. His hand slowly made its way down her body, and he rubbed her inner thighs with his fingers. He had such warm, strong hands, she could feel herself becoming more turned on by the second.

He softly nipped at her nipple, and then licked it softly with his tongue, bringing his hand between her thighs and rubbing the soft, sensitive flesh gently. She opened her legs up a little more to him and he smiled, rubbing a little more furiously.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you?" He asked, she looked down at him in amazement at the way he was making her body feel.

"I don't want you to stop," she moaned breathlessly, as she felt this warm mouth over her breast again. He sucked, and licked and teased it until she was panting underneath him. He could feel her wetness on his fingertips, and smell her sweet aroma of arousal.

"I want to make you cum," he could feel his own arousal getting harder, it was almost painful.

"What?" She asked, her mind in a foggy haze.

He grabbed her hand and put it between her legs, allowing her to feel how wet she was.

"I-I've never..." she stammered, she felt his hand over hers as he moved it around in small circles.

"I know, Sweetheart," he smiled down at her as he slowly inserted the tip of her finger inside her. "You're so wet. You're so ready for me."

He then brought her fingers up to his lips and softly sucked on the tip of them, tasting her and wishing he could taste more.

She looked at his arousal, even when still inside his boxers, she could tell it was large and strong. She reached her hand up and rubbed him, causing him to shudder and almost lose control right there.

"Do we...have to have sex?" She asked, suddenly feeling just a little frightened. She always imagined it alot smaller than that.

"No, we don't have to," He said, as painful as it was. "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

She nodded and he started to rub her once again.

"How about I just please you for now?" He asked, teasing and sucking her breasts again, and she immediately felt that sensation return again. The tightness between he legs, as he rubbed his fingers against her and flicked his tongue rapidly across her hardened nipple.

"_Ooh, yes! Yes!"_ She couldn't help but make so much noise, and neither one of them cared if anyone heard at that moment. He quicked his pace, and he could feel her getting wetter and tighter as she neared orgasm.

"Cum for me, Sweetheart," he growled in a husky voice, pulling her nipple between his teeth and teasing the tip of it with his tongue. That was more than she could take. She threw her head back and felt all the muscles in her body contract as once.

_"Yes! Oh My God, Brock! Yes!" _She clung to him closely, bringing his lips to her own as the last waves of her orgasm subsided. Her head felt a bit dizzy and her breathing was labored, but she looked up at him in pure awe.

"W-wow," she said, blushing. "That felt incredible. I've never felt that way before."

"You've never touched yourself before?" Brock asked, kissing her and cupping her breasts in his hand. He was still incredibly horny and sexually frustrated, and hearing her make those noises for him just made it even more so.

"No," Misty said, feeling a bit embarassed, but kissing him back. She wanted him to make her feel like that again.

"I'll let you in another little secret," he said, pulling back and looking at her. "I fantasize about you constantly."

She stared into his eyes and kissed him again. "I'm sorry I'm not ready, yet."

"Don't apologize," he said, wrapping his arm around her. She closed her eyes and leaned on his chest,

"I'm sleepy now."

He chuckled and helped her stand up and collect her clothes. "I bet, come on. We better get to bed."

...

Brock turned the faucet in the shower and let the arctic water cascade over his heated body. He was so turned on he couldn't even think, even the cold water didn't do much to make it go away. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, turning the water to a warmer temperature.

He wondered if traveling with her would be awkward now. I mean, he had seen her naked and he loved it, but he wondered if she would feel weirded out by that in the morning.

"Ah, God damn it," Brock looked down and realized his erection was not going away anytime soon. He had to get some relief. He poked his head out of the shower curtain and listened. Everyone seemed to be asleep, so no one should disturb him.

He was just about to finish when he heard the door open. He calmed his breathing and looked to see the sillhouette of a woman in the bathroom.

"Brock? Is that you?" It was Professor Ivy's voice.

Shit.

"Uh...I was...just...I was..." He stammered, and she opened the shower curtain and smiled at him, looking down at him with his hand on his very large erection. She wore nothing but a silk robe.

"Don't be embarassed," She said, smiling. "What happened? She didn't give you any?"

"Professor, I'm really sorry...I-"

"Don't be sorry. And call me Felina," she let the robe fall of her shoulders, revealing more of her cleavage to him. Brock was surprised. What was up with these woman today?

"Felina, I-"

"I heard you two out there," She said, slowly letting the robe fall further and further down her shoulders. "You sound like you are quite the lover. But sex is no fun unless you get off, too."

"She's a virgin. She wasn't ready," Brock watched as the robe fell to the floor and she stood naked in front of him. She stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'm not afraid of this," she purred sensually in his ear and gripped his hard shaft, rubbing it slowly and softly.

He groaned and pressed his back against the tile in the shower. "Felina, I-I'm in love with her."

"Do you really want that giggly little teenager who looks at you like your from the latest boy band group and who is afraid of your big cock?" She asked, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Or do you want a woman who desires you, and wants nothing more than to please you? You're not in love with her, if you were, you wouldn't be ready to cum right now."

He panted heavily and looked at her. "She's not ready for me."

"I am," Felina promised him, and she smiled as he reached his orgasm.

"Goodnight," she said, kissing him, and slipping back on her robe. "Glad I could help."

...

Brock didn't sleep very well. In fact, he felt like he hadn't slept at all. He was awake before anyone else, and he had a lot of time to think. He had come to the realization a couple months ago that he had feelings for Misty, strong feelings. He went from thinking she was a pretty girl, to thinking she was the most gorgeous girl he had ever laid eyes on, but that didn't stop him from flirting with every woman he came in contact with. He didn't want her to catch on, and he had his reasons for that. One, they both came from gym leader families, and Pewter City and Cerulean City had a bit of a rivalry. It would make things awkward for both of them, and two, Misty was just too inexperienced.

She was young and innocent, and he was horny and impatient. What happened between them last night was awesome, but he felt like she wasn't ready, emotionally, for sex. And Felina Ivy, as seductive as she was, he knew he would be having sex 10 times a day everyday, probably until he was sick of it. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table.

Then again, if he stayed here with Ivy, and it didn't work out, there was the possibility he would never see Misty again. He sighed and finished off his coffee when he heard someone enter the room.

It was Misty, dressed in a long sleep shirt with a Good Luck Charm Cat on it. Her hair was slightly messy, but she still looked beautiful. Brock couldn't help but smile and he was mentally kicking himself for leaning towards the decision he was about to make.

"Good morning," he said, pulling out a chair for her.

"Good morning," she said, shyly sitting next to him.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes!" She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Did you?"

"Y-yea," he stammered, flashbacks of Ivy in the shower with him made him wince to himself. God, he didn't want hurt Misty. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"What time are we headed out to go back to Pallet Town?" Misty asked. "I guess we can leave when Ash wakes up. Maybe we can go have breakfast at that little Tiki restaurant down the road."

"Misty..." Brock started, but was interrupted by Felina Ivy's voice.

"Good morning, Kids!" She said, walking over to the coffee pot. "Oh, someone made coffee. I bet I know who did that! Brock, you are an excellent house guest."

"I do what I can," he said, feeling awkward.

Felina noticed Misty's obvious clinginess to Brock this morning, and she looked at him with a sly smile.

Ash came ambling out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Well, pack up and we can eat before we catch the ferry back to Pallet Town," Misty said, standing up. "I'm going to go pack up my things and get Togepi ready to go." She smiled and dashed past Ash to her room and the young dark haired boy looked at the Professor and Brock.

"What's she so happy about?" Ash asked, confused.

"Eh, I don't know," Brock said, getting up and started washing the dishes.

Felina smiled and turned to Brock. "Have you told your friends of your decision?" She asked.

"Felina..."

"Felina?" Ash asked. "You call the professor by her name?"

"Listen, Ash," Brock said. "I know this is going to shock you..."

"What's going to shock him?" Misty asked, coming around the corner with her bags in her hand.

Brock felt his heart sink. She was so beautiful right now, with the perfect body, long sexy legs, and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen on anyone. And he was about to lose her.

"Ash, Misty," he said, looking back at Felina. "I've decided to stay here."

Misty felt the floor drop out from under her. "W-what?"

"I can learn a lot here," Brock said. "I mean, with all the different kinds of Pokemon, it would be good for my studies, and I think that the Professor and her assistants need me around here. You two can survive without me."

Ash looked at him for a long moment, and Misty ran off outside.

"Misty, wait!" Ash called out. Brock looked at him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Take care of Misty, OK, Buddy?" He asked, and Ash nodded. Brock pulled him into a bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We'll miss you, too, Brock," Ash said, looking up at him. Then he looked outside, but didn't see Misty. "Misty!" He yelled. "Don't you want to say goodbye to Brock?"

No response.

"You better go look for her, Man." Brock said,

"I will," Ash said. "I'll get this GS ball back to the Professor as soon as I can!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Misty sat at a small round table inside the Tiki Restaurant. It was dark inside with recess lighting, Tiki masks decorated the walls. There was a bar, which was empty as this time of day, and a boy in a green shirt sat in the corner table, his eyes faced downwards, concentrating on something.

She had done her crying on the walk from the lab to the restaurant. But the time she got there, she was just pissed off. An attractive Hawaiian boy, who reminded her entirely way too much of Brock, came over and asked her what she wanted to order. She ordered an apple juice, but she wasn't hungry.

He bought her a cold glass of apple juice a moment later and smiled at her. He even smiled like Brock.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but you are entirely too beautiful to look that sad," He said. "My name's Jeremy. Your name?"

Misty blushed. "Misty."

"Nice to meet you," he took her hand into his and she noticed he had a warm, firm grip, just like Brock's. No matter what she did, she still thought about him, and she wanted nothing more in the world than just to forget about him, even for just one second.

"So, what's going on? I know you're not sad about a boy," Jeremy sat down across from her. "If I had a girl as pretty as you interested in me, I'd make you were always smiling."

"You're sweet," she smiled at him and took a sip of her drink. "It actually is about a boy, well...he's a man, really. He's older than me by a couple of years."

"Well, whoever he is, he's an idiot," Jeremy said, looking at her. "You are a fucking knock-out."

"I guess being a knock-out can't compete with being a Professor and having huge boobs," Misty said, bitterly.

"He left you for Felina Ivy?" Jeremy laughed, and she looked at him, confused.

"No, no, I don't mean to laugh at you, or anything," He quickly said, as to not offend her. "It's just...wow, he had you and he went for Ivy. I mean, Jesus...I'm just laughing at how stupid this dude is."

"I feel like the stupid one," Misty said, looking out the window.

"No, No, Babe, don't feel that way," Jeremy said, grabbing her hand. "You'll find someone. Someone who is worth it. Someone who thinks with something other than their dick. Hey, I'm single."

The boy in the green shirt looked up for a moment, and then back down at what looked like a sketchpad.

Misty smiled at him. "Thank you, Jeremy. I'm actually getting ready to leave the island and go back to Pallet town with my friend. We have to make a delivery to Professor Oak."

"Oh, so that's why you were on Valencia," Jeremy nodded his head.

The door bell dinged and Ash walked in, looking straight at Jeremy.

"Hey Misty, who is this?" He asked.

"Hey, Man, I wasn't hitting on your girl, I swear," Jeremy said, taking his hands away from hers.

"She's not my girl," Ash said, blushing. "She's just my friend. Nobody flirts with Misty, so don't sweat it!"

Misty scowled at him and Jeremy smiled at her.

"Well, I don't see why not," he said, taking her hand back in his again. "She's beautiful!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Yea...so, I'll have a number one combo meal. Extra eggs and extra sausage with extra gravy and a large coke."

"Gotta get back to work, Babe," Jeremy said, standing up and smiling at her. He headed to the back behind the bar and Ash took a seat in front of Misty.

"Hey, don't you think that guy kinda looks like-"

"Ash," She interrupted him and looked away. "Please...don't."

"Misty, are you that mad at him?" Ash asked, frowning. "I mean, he's just trying to learn more. Brock doesn't want to be a trainer like you and I. He wants to be a Pokemon Breeder or Doctor or something."

"That isn't why he's staying with her, Ash Ketchum," Misty said, sternly. Her eyes fell on the boy in the green shirt who was sketching in his sketchpad. She would catch him looking at her, but then he would look away.

"Why else would he be staying with her?" Ash asked.

"Ugh, you are so clueless," Misty finished off her apple juice and Jeremy immediately refilled it. She smiled at him as a thank you. He then delivered Ash's food.

The younger boy took a bite of his biscuit. "I still don't understand why you are so mad. I mean, if you think he stayed there to have sex with her, because we know how-"

"Ash!" She yelled, causing Jeremy and the boy in the green to look their way.

"What?" Ash asked. "I don't know why that bothers you so much. We know how Brock is. He's always trying to go at it with some pretty girl. He cares more about sex than Pokemon, which I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Misty mumbled under her breath.

"Are you going to be this way all the way back to Pallet Town?" Ash yelled, and the boy in green stood up, closed his sketchpad and walked out.

"Uh, excuse me?"

Misty and Ash both looked at him.

"Did you say, Pallet Town?" He asked.

"Yea, we're delivering this GS ball to Professor Oak for study," Ash said, showing it to him.

"Professor Oak! Oh my God! That guy is my hero!" The boy exclaimed. "I'm Tracey Sketch-it. I like to draw, it's my hobby. Mostly Pokemon, but sometimes people, too."

"Uh..." Ash blinked in confusion.

"Can I please come with you?" Tracey asked. "Please? This might be the one and only chance I have to meet Professor Oak and it's my lifelong dream!"

"Well," Ash looked over at Misty. "It would be nice to be a trio again, since we just lost Brock."

"Great! So I can go?" Tracey asked, looking at Misty and smiling.

"Sure, whatever," Misty said, standing up.

Ash watched her walk away, still not able to really figure out why she was in such a bad mood. Jeremy watched her leave, saddened by the fact he'd probably never see her again. He wiped down the bar and waved at Tracey and Ash as they followed after her.

...

Loud squeals came from the beach as the three of them stood in line to purchase tickets back to Pallet Town. Misty looked back and saw what looked like a Lapras on shore. The large blue Pokemon squealed again, and she grabbed Ash's hand.

"That Lapras is hurt!" She said, racing towards it. Tracey hesitated but followed them.

Two boys were on the shore, poking and hitting it with large sticks. They laughed at its pain, and Misty was the first to say something.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She asked. A boy with spiked red hair and a bandana turned to look at her, and he smirked.

"Well, well," he said, looking at her up and down. "I suppose if you came a little closer to me, I could get my kicks some other way than beating this stupid Lapras to death."

A boy with dark hair laughed and crossed his arms. "You got a man, little lady?"

"Leave the Lapras alone or I'll kick your fucking ass! You do not want to mess with me today!" She yelled, jumping down from the ledge above the sand and landing on her feet.

Ash caught up to her. "Misty!"

"Oh," the red haired boy said, chuckling. "The independent type, I see. I like that!"

"I bet you are a better ride than this Lapras!" The dark haired boy said, whacking the Lapras hard with a stick, causing it to scream out in pain.

"That is it!" Misty raced towards the dark haired boy and pushed him backwards onto the sand, then pressed her foot onto his chest.

"Big Mistake, Red," the red haired boy said, grabbed her by the arms. She yelped in pain and Ash stood stupidly by the wall.

Tracey scowled and put down his bag.

"Get your hands off of her," Tracey yelled, pulling the redhaired boy off of Misty. "Don't touch her like that."

"Are you her boyfriend?" The boy said, laughing. "Control your bitch, she's in our way."

The dark haired boy sat up, panted for breath. They heard sirens down the street and they exchanged a glance.

"We better get outta here, Marty!" He said, standing up. "The coppers are here!"

"Shit, not again!" Marty, the redhaired boy said. "Make sure this useless Lapras dies!" He hopped on his motorcycle and raced down the beach with his partner by his side.

Officer Jenny stopped on the top of the cliff and jumped down, racing over the Lapras.

"They're getting away!" Ash said, pointing.

"Lapras' injuries are a lot more important right now," Jenny demanded. "We have to get it to a Pokemon center right away or he could bleed to death."

Lapras whined and looked at Misty.

"It's OK, Lapras. You're going to be OK."

...

Two hours later they sat in the Pokemon center lobby, Ash had picked up a late lunch and Misty still hadn't had an appetite. Tracey had tried to get her to eat, but between Brock playing with her heart like he did and the hurt Lapras, she just wasn't up for it.

"Thank you for protecting me back there," Misty thanked him as they sat on an uncomfortable bench just outside the exam room. Nurse Joy had been in there for at least an hour now.

"Don't mention it," Tracey said, blushing a little.

Ash leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "They better be glad Brock wasn't there today. He would have seriously kicked their ass."

Misty looked down at her feet. She wished he would stop talking about Brock already.

"Who is Brock?" Tracey asked, noticing Misty's reaction.

"Oh, he's our friend. He was traveling with us up until this morning, then he decided to stay at Professor Ivy's lab to learn more about the Pokemon that live here, since they are so unusual," Ash explained, Misty stayed quiet.

"Oh," Tracey said, his eyes never leaving Misty. Obviously, this Brock guy meant more to Misty than Ash knew about.

The doors opened and Joy stepped through, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Lapras is going to be A-OK!" She said, cheerfully. "A good night's rest should have him better by morning. Which one of you is Lapras' trainer?"

"Oh, uh," Ash scratched the back of his head. "We actually just found him. He was being bullied by these two guys and we saved him."

"That's very sweet of you, but I can't release this Lapras back out into the wild without a trainer," Joy said, shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll stay overnight with Lapras," Misty spoke up. "We'll take care of him after he's better, too. I will, anyway."

Joy smiled. "Great! I will get you three some rooms set up for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Brock had left, and he was still the one thing that was constantly on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him. About his touch, about his kiss, about the way he made her body feel. She wanted to hate him, she wanted to think about him and feel nothing but disgust, but she just couldn't. She was in love with him, and even though he had broken her heart, she still felt that way.

Valencia Island was the brightest island in the Orange Islands. At night, he could see the lights shining from there and she thought about Brock. And then she remembered he was with Professor Ivy and it felt like a knife had been shoved through her heart.

Misty awoke this morning, and for a second or two she got the familiar feeling of excitement she often got when waking up next to Brock next to a camp fire, but instead, she woke up next to Tracey. Not that it was horrible, after all, Tracey was a nice guy, but she didn't have the late night conversations with him like she did with Brock.

She was starting to feel lonely.

Tracey, however, was not asleep. He was seated up against a palm tree, his sketchpad in his lap and he was sketching away at the paper. Misty rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Good morning," she said, softly.

He seemed startled at first, and then smiled. "Oh, hey. I didn't know you were awake."

"Whatcha drawing?" She asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's...nothing. Just saw a group of Ratatta over there in that clearing and I'm just sketching," he said, laughing a little. "Sleep well?"

"Yea," she lied. She hadn't slept well in a week now, ever since Brock has been gone. She twirled her finger around in the sand. Today they were headed to Naval Island, where Ash would win another gym badge to compete in the orange league.

Misty hadn't really been looking forward to traveling around this area for months, she just wanted to get back to Kanto, and maybe even just go home. She was depressed and hurt, and she didn't feel like she could talk to Ash or Tracey about it. But she kept quiet, and decided traveling around these beautiful islands wasn't so bad, especially when they weren't in view of Valencia Island.

They arrived in Naval island a few hours later, the place seemingly deserted. There wasn't much around, just a really big snow-capped mountain.

"This is it," Tracey confirmed looking at his guide book. "There is supposed to be a gym leader here. Not sure who he is though."

A man about Brock's height came out of one of the small shops and smiled. "Hello there. You guys must be looking for a gym battle."

Ash clenched his fist and smiled. "You bet! I'm Ash Ketchum I'm here to challenge the gym leader to a battle and win a badge to compete in the orange league!"

The man looked at Misty and smiled. "Wow, and who are you?"

Misty blushed, looking up at him. "M-my name's Misty."

"Wow, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said, taking her hand into his. "My name's Danny."

Tracey folded his arms across his chest. "Who is this guy?" He asked Ash.

"I don't know..." He responded, perplexed. "And what is it with these guys all the sudden having such an interest in Misty for?"

Tracey cleared his throat and stepped towards them. "Excuse me, but we really do have to find the gym leader so my friend here can win a badge to compete in the Orange League."

Danny turned his gaze towards Tracey, and the two of them exchanged a glance. Danny was immediately aware that this slightly overweight dark-haired boy was interested in this girl and he felt threatened.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," Danny said, sheepishly. "I'm Danny and I'm the Naval Island gym leader. However, I'll only agree to have a match with you if I can have a date with this pretty girl you've brought along."

Misty looked up at him, surprised. "What?"

"Sure, she'll go on a date with you!" Ash said, enthusiastically. "Then prepare to lose!"

Danny laughed. "Fair enough. Shall we go?" He offered his arm to her and she hesitantly took it. "I know a great restaurant we can go to and talk a little. There is supposed to be a beautiful moon out tonight."

The two of them disappeared off into the distance, and Tracey scowled at Ash.

"Why did you agree to that?" He huffed, agitated as he sat down on a bench.

"If he wants a date with Misty, that's fine. I need to win that badge!" Ash spotted a Pokemon center. "Come on, let's get some food."

"I'm not hungry," Tracey said, kicking a pebble out in the front of him.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Nothing...just...go, I'll catch up with you later," Tracey said. All he could think about was Misty having dinner with Danny. He was attractive, fit, charming...everything that he wasn't and Ash just pretty much handed her off on a silver platter to that guy.

He got up and walked by himself for a while, looking into the little shops and restaurants. There were a few people milling about the island still seemed sparsely populated. He supposed the town made most of it's money from trainers coming to compete for a badge against this Danny guy, who was obviously bold and very full of himself.

He spotted the two of them inside a small diner. They sat across the table, and his heart sank when he saw that Misty was actually smiling and laughing. He hadn't seen her smile like that since he had met her. She had been so down and sad over this...Brock guy...that she hadn't smiled in over a week.

She liked him. She actually liked him back. Great.

He pulled out his sketchpad peered into the window at her.

...

It was times like these that Brock almost hated to be alone. Sure, it was nice not having Felina's assistants around to bother them with their unisom comments and finishing each other's sentences, but it also gave him a chance to be alone with his thoughts. His thoughts that consisted of an unwated voice telling him he made the wrong decision.

It wasn't like the sex was bad, or that he hated it here on the island. In fact, it was quite the opposite, the sex was fantastic and Felina gave him plenty of it, and the island was beautiful. But no matter how much he was attracted to Felina, his mind always went back to Misty, even when he was in the middle of having sex with her.

He felt guilty about it, but he kept that to himself. He busied himself with making dinner for Felina and the girls. It felt like being at home, cooking for his family. He was needed and wanted and...

Misty needed and wanted him, too, didn't she? So, why did he leave? Was he really that much of a jerk? Would he really just go wherever he knew he could get laid, no matter how much is might hurt Misty's feelings? He hated himself right now, in this moment, and he wondered what she was doing.

He had overheard the other day when Professor Oak called and he had mentioned Ash had decided to compete in the Orange League, which was just four months away. He was traveling around the islands, competing with gym leaders and earn badges. They had also met a new friend, a male, but Brock didn't know too many details. He just wondered if Misty liked this new guy.

Brock had known for over a year that Misty had a crush on him. He picked up on it immediately after meeting her. Her snarky comments everytime he'd flirt with another girl gave her away, she even made one when he first saw Felina. However, he hadn't intended on ever doing anything sexual with her. She was gorgeous, yes, and had gotten even more so over the course of the year that he traveled with her, but she was still innocent, and he wasn't the type of guy to play with a girl's emotions like that.

Well, not normally...but she had gotten so irresistable to him, he just couldn't stand it anymore and things just happened. And now she hated him and he'd probably never see her again.

Felina walked through the doorway and smiled, hanging up her lab coat by the door.

"Oh, it smells so good in here!" She said, pulling her shirt down a bit. "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Oh, have you?" He asked, grinning. "I made dinner for you and the girls. I figured you would be hungry after working at the lab. I also fixed the sink, it seemed to have been leaking. Laundry's almost dry, and I also hae a pie in the oven."

"Oh, wow," Felina leaned over and kissed him. "You've been a busy little bee, haven't you? I sent the girls out to a movie tonight so we could be alone."

"This morning left you wanting more, huh?" Brock asked, kissing her. She unbuckled his belt wrapped her legs waist.

"I could never get enough of you," she whispered against his lips, and moaned out in pleasure as she felt him inside of her. "You have the biggest cock out of anyone I've ever been with."

"Yea?" He kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him, going deeper inside of her. "I bet I can fuck you better than anyone else ever has, too."

She slipped off her bra and he licked and sucked on her nipples. He could already feel her contractions around him as she neared her orgasm.

"_Oooh, yes!"_ She screamed as loud as she could, as she enjoyed the feeling of him pounding into her as hard as he could. He closed his eyes as he neared his own climax, and he hated himself for what he was thinking. His mind was obsessed with the thought of doing this to Misty, and the more he thought about it, the closer he got.

"I'm gonna cum, Brock," Felina said, breathlessly. It brought him back to reality for only a second, and he finished her off. He steadied himself and then continued. She pulled him down to her and kissed him as he quickened his pace.

"_Oh, yes!"_ He moaned breathlessly in her ear.

"Cum for me, Brock" Felina whispered sensually in his ear, kissing just below it and down his neck.

_"Oh, Mis-yes!" _ He stopped himself, and looked down at her as he came inside of her, knowing that she had heard him.

She stood to her feet and gathered her clothes. "I'll be in the shower. Let me know when dinner is ready..." She walked away, and slammed the door behind her.

He sighed and leaned against the counter. "Shit..."

...

"I had a wonderful time," Danny said, leading Misty out of the restaurant and onto the streets. The islands got a bit chilly at night, and Danny offered her his jacket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and smiled up at him.

"I did, too," she said. "Thanks for taking me out."

"It's my pleasure," Danny grabbed her hand as they walked. "Hell, I like you so much I might just give your friend the Naval badge."

Misty laughed. "Ash is good enough to earn it. I'm pretty sure he'd like to bragging rights, too."

Danny stopped by a shop window where he saw a crystal necklace and earring set. "That would look absolutely stunning on you."

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh wow, they're gorgeous."

"Say no more," Danny said, opening the door. "After you, my pretty lady."

He looked at the shop owner. "I'd like that crystal necklace and earring set you have in the window please."

"Danny," Misty said, shaking her head. "No, I can't accept that..."

"Don't be silly," he insisted, telling the salesperson to ring it up. He pulled out his wallet and slid his card. "Money's nothing to me. I'll get you anything you want, even the whole island if you want. You could stay here and be my queen, you know!"

"Stay here?" She asked, as he opened up the newly purchased jewelry.

"Yes," he slipped the necklace on her neck, and she clipped the earrings on. "My beautiful queen. You wouldn't have to worry about me cheating on you, I've already seen all the beautiful girls on these islands, but nothing compares to you."

She looked at herself in the mirror, and she certainly did feel like a queen with this on.

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you," she walked out from the store and onto the sidewalk. Danny chased after her.

"Why not, Babe?" He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were full of so much sadness and hurt. "Is it that guy? The one in the green shirt?"

"W-what? No, It's not him..." She said, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"The other one?" He asked. "The one who wants to challenge me?"

"No," Misty shook her head. "It's not really anyone...well, it is, but he's not around anymore. So, I don't know why I'm even thinking about him. I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Hey, hey," Danny said, turning her head to face him. "Don't say that about yourself, you're beautiful. Even those crystals don't compare to your beauty. Tell me what's wrong, talking about it can help sometimes."

She sighed. She really hated talking to people about her problems. She didn't like playing the victim or sounding whiney. The only person she ever felt comfortable about going to about her problems was Brock. He helped with everything. When she was homesick, when she was cramping, when she was not feeling well, or just needed someone to talk to. That was part of the reason she fell in love with him.

"I'm in love with someone, and he's gone," Her voice quivered with tears and she willed herself not to cry in front of Danny. She liked him, she really did, and if her heart wasn't so caught up on Brock she might have even considered staying with him, but she couldn't try to love someone else when she had been in love with Brock for over a year.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Well, I had liked him for a long time and then we were talking one night and he just kissed me," she said, remembering how it felt the first time he kissed her. "And we almost had sex, but I was too afraid. I think that's why he left and stayed with Professor Ivy."

"Professor Ivy?" Danny asked, shaking his head. "He left you for Professor Ivy? Wow."

"What?"

"I mean, she's alright, but God," He looked at her. "She looks like a gargoyle compared to you."

Misty laughed through her tears. "You know her?"

"I knew her," Danny said. "She usually goes for young boys, right around the age of 18. She's a bit of cougar, I mean she's up near 40. She gets them wrapped around her little finger and they eat right out of the palm of her hand. She tried it with me, but I'm too old for her games. I'm sorry your guy fell victim to that."

"I just don't know what to do," Misty said, leaning her elbows on her knees. "The first time I've smiled in a week is when I'm with you."

"Even more reason for you to consider staying here with me," He told her.

"I can't give you my heart, Danny," she said. "Not when it still belongs to him."

"Time heals everything, Sweety," Danny said, kissing the top of her head. "C'mon, I'll get you home. I've got a gym battle to fight tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misty had been mentally kicking herself all week for passing up the opportunity of getting to know a really goodlooking and sweet guy. As the days wore on, she felt even more like a fool when she knew Brock was never coming back.

Two weeks had passed since they were at Naval Island and Misty was almost certain that Danny had forgotten about her. She was certainly certain that Brock had. She hated that everytime she thought of Brock she thought about the way he made her feel, the way he coaxed her body into such a sensation. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

They arrived on an Murcott Island. The rest of the island was covered by mostly forest, and much to Misty's dismay, bug Pokemon, but there was a fairly large town right by the shore. Misty decided it would be best for her just to stay in this town if Ash and Tracey decided they wanted to go out and catch Pokemon. She had no interest running into any bugs.

There was a small open-air bar on the beach. Waitresses in tiny skirts served drinks to customers, and Misty almost wished Brock was here so she would make some snarky comment about his falling all over himself trying to get their attention. She felt a mix of jealousy and homesickness as they walked further into town.

"I bet there is a lot of interesting Pokemon to catch," Ash said, looking back behind the buildings at the dense forest. "I need to keep a variety if I want a good shot at beating the next gym leader and getting my 5th badge!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Ash, can't we stop and relax a little first? I'm hungry."

"You always want to stop and relax!" Ash said. "You know, without Brock around, we actually haven't been relaxing as much. I've gotten more done since he's been gone."

"Can we not talk about Brock, please?" Misty asked.

"Why? I thought you liked Brock. He was always the one who would convince me we should slow down so we could eat, or rest," Ash looked at her. "Why do you hate him all of the sudden?"

"I just do, OK?" She walked ahead of him and Tracey trailed behind with Ash.

"Ash, haven't you noticed that Brock is a touchy subject for her?" He asked. "He must have really hurt her feelings. Everytime you mention the guy she goes from being somewhat happy to being outraged."

"Well, yea, I've noticed she's been acting different since he left," Ash shrugged. "I think she just needs time to adjust. Brock's been with us a long time."

"Do you think it was possible that she had feelings for him?" Tracey asked, and Misty grew angrier by the second. She could hear every word they were saying.

"Misty? Like Brock?" Ash laughed. "No, no, no. They totally didn't have that kind of relationship. It was more of a big brother little sister kind of thing. Brock usually goes for older women. Pretty women. Misty isn't very-"

"I can hear you, Ash Ketchum!" Misty spun around, raising her voice. "And for your information, I'm too pretty for Brock. I had no interest in him whatsoever, so you two can stop your gossiping."

Tracey knew she was lying, but Ash looked up at him and smiled. "Told ya! Anyway, I'm going to go out and look for some bug Pokemon to catch. Are you two coming?"

"I'm definitely out," Misty answered, not looking behind her. Ash then looked at Tracey.

"Well?"

"I think I'm going to stay in town and get some food, keep an eye on Misty, make sure she stays safe," Tracey said, and Ash sighed.

"Alright, Pikachu, looks like it's just me and you, Buddy," Ash said, heading off into the opposite direction.

Tracey caught up with Misty and walked along side her.

"I really don't need you to look out for me," Misty told him.

"Well, maybe I just want to spend time with you," He said, feeling a bit nervous. He wasn't exactly the type of guy that knew how to talk to pretty girls. That was one thing he hated about that Danny guy. He totally stole all of Misty's attention. He was glad Ash kicked his ass.

"Wouldn't you rather be catching Pokemon?" She asked, looking up at him, stopping by a palm tree.

"Not really," Tracey said. "We haven't had the chance to really hang out. Just me and you. Ash seems to always be around."

"I know," she said, blushing. "Do you want to go inside here and maybe get something to eat?"

"Sure," Tracey said, smiling, his heart starting to race. They were seated immediately at a corner booth, and had a moment to look over the menu. It mainly served bar food. Chicken wings, tater tots, french fries, sandwiches.

"Hello, welcome to Seaside Paradise bar and grill. My name is Ross and I'll be taking are of you to-" He stopped when he saw Misty and he smiled. "Hey...Misty!"

"W-what?" She asked, looking up at him. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"Ross Proctor," he said, leaning on the table. Tracey wanted to stab a knife through his hand.

"Doctor Proctor?" She smiled and stood up. "How have you been?"

"Oh wow, lots of things have happened over the past couple months. I moved and I came to the islands. I just love the beach, love this town," He said, his eyes trailing up and down her body. "Wow, wow, wow. You have grown up some."

"Thanks," she blushed and looked over at Tracey. "Oh, Tracey, this is Ross. We met him back in Kanto about a year ago now. Ross, this is Tracey."

"Ah, boyfriend?" He asked, shaking Tracey's hand.

"Uh, no," Misty answered, too quickly for Tracey's liking. "No, he's just a friend. We're traveling around the Orange Islands so Ash can win a gym badge."

"Ah, very cool," Ross finally let go of her hand and let her sit down. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coke for me," Tracey said, flatly, wanting him to just go away. This was supposed to be his time with Misty.

"Me too," Misty said, and Ross smiled and rushed off.

"Do guys always flirt with you like this?" Tracey asked, forcing a smile, but he was angry inside.

"Well, not usually," Misty said, looking down at her menu thoughtfully. "I usually got ignored."

"Who would ever ignore you?" Tracey asked, looking at her from across the table. She was absolutely stunning. He had thought so since that morning inside the bar on Valencia.

"I guess when there are lots of pretty girls around to flirt with, I just got pushed in the background," She looked down at her menu. She always did this. Her mind always went back to Brock and she hated it. Tracey was her friend and she knew he wouldn't mind if she vented to him, but she just didn't want to be that girl anymore.

He was probably fucking Professor Ivy right now as she sat here on the verge of tears over him with a cute, nice guy sitting just across the table from her. She could be so stupid sometimes.

"Well, whoever he is, he sounds like an idiot," Tracey smiled at her and surprisingly, she smiled back.

Ross came back with their drinks and smiled over at Misty.

"What can I get you two for dinner tonight?" Ross said, pulling out an order pad.

"I'll have the Citrus Chicken sandwich," Tracey said, looking up at him, hoping he wouldn't stick around to flirt with Misty.

"And for you, Pretty little lady?" Ross leaned in, winking at her.

"Uh...Cheese fries," she said, handing him the menu.

"Very good choices. The citrus chicken is to die for, and the cheese fries are the best I've had on the whole island," he took their menus and smiled. "I'll get these out to you as soon as I can."

"I wonder how Ash is doing," Tracey said, taking a sip of his cola.

"Oh, he's fine. There was no way he's dragging me into the dark forest with all of those bugs," Misty said, shuddering. "Usually when Ash is doing something I don't want to do, Brock and I..." She stopped.

Tracey looked at her. "What?"

She fiddled with her straw wrapper for a second or two before answering. "We just used to...just go for a walk, and talk for what seemed like hours. Sometimes we would get lost together and have to find our way back."

"Misty," Tracey started, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. "Did you think of him as more than just a friend?"

"We should talk about something else," she said, pulling her hands away, blushing a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get too personal, it's just you seem to have a lot of anger towards him," Tracey mentioned. "I don't really take you for the angry type of girl. I'm your friend, I want to be a better friend. Someone you can talk to, like you used to talk to him. If something bothering you, I'd like to help, if I could."

She smiled at him. "I don't want anything getting back to Ash."

"It won't. I promise," he said.

"I was in love with him," she said, in one breath, quickly and easily. "One day I just woke up and I realized that I had fallen in love with him at some point. He never really reciprocated those feelings, or at least I thought...and then, the night before he left to stay with-" she paused, she didn't realize how hard it was to say this woman's name.

"Professor Ivy," she cleared her throat. "He kissed me, and he touched me, and I've never felt that before. With anyone. He was passionate, and warm."

Tracey didn't like to hear how another man had made love to the girl he was crushing on, but he knew she needed to just get it out.

"Were you a virgin?" He asked.

"Oh, I still am," she said, blushing a deep red. "We didn't have sex or anything...we just...kind of did. I don't know how to explain it. Does that still make me a virgin?"

Tracey smiled and rubbed her hands with his thumbs.

"You're a virgin with a taste of sex on your mind," he said. "You crave it now. Once you have that feeling, you can never really go without it."

Misty felt her heart skip a beat when she saw that look in his eyes. It was the same look Brock gave her before he pushed her down on the sand and ravished her body with kisses. Pure lust.

"Misty," Tracey felt a boldness come over him. "I-"

"Hey!" Ross said, coming over with a trey of food. "Here you are!" He gave Tracey his food, and then Misty, refilling their sodas.

"Thank you," Misty said. "This looks delicious!"

"I had them put extra cheese on for you, because you are a special girl," Ross winked at her, and then smiled over at Tracey. "Holler if you need anything else."

"Will do," Misty said. "What were you going to say, Tracey?"

"Uh...nothing," Tracey said, waving his head and picking up his sandwich. "We'll talk later."

Misty was grateful to get off the subject of Brock while they ate dinner. She had told one of her traveling companions about the deepest secret she had, and now it was time to talk about something on a lighter note. She told him about her family, funny childhood stories, and even how her mother is suppoedly the worst mother in the world, according to her sisters, who left her when she was only three years old. She barely remembered her.

After dinner, Tracey excused himself to the restroom and Misty waited at the table for him to return. She saw Ross coming over to check on them.

"How was everything?" He asked, collecting their plates.

"Oh, it was incredible!" Misty replied. "Too bad Ash missed out on this!"

"Yea," Ross nodded his head. "Uh, so, I don't want to get personal or anything, but did that...tall guy and you never work out?"

"Tall guy?" Misty asked.

"Yea, the big tall guy, dark skin, muscles, a little bit older than you," Ross sat down across from her.

"Oh, Brock," she said, not knowing how he always seemed to come up in conversation. "We didn't date or anything like that."

"Wow, that surprises me," He shrugged. "He kind of put off the vibe that you were his girl. I mean, yea he flirted with Jenny, but it was just the way he acted around you. I was for sure he liked you, I kinda got the feeling you liked him, too. That's why I didn't flirt too much, I didn't want my ass kicked."

Misty looked at him, rather surprised. "He left us to stay with...Professor Ivy." She barely could say the woman's name without wanting to shove a fork into the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why he would do that," Ross said, looking at her, his eyes glued to her chest and then back up to her face. "I know the Professor. You beat her hands down, Sweety."

"Really?" She asked, sounding a little too eager.

"Oh, yea," Ross shook his head. "You have the perfect body and a beautiful face, and your funny and smart. If only I were a little younger, maybe you would have given me a chance. And maybe if Brock wasn't around, I would have asked you out for pizza instead of Nurse Joy. That date went horribly by the way."

They both laughed and Ross looked back at the bar.

"I gotta get back to work soon, and I'm pretty sure your friend is coming back any minute, but just to let you in on a little secret," Ross said, leaning across the table. "Tracey is totally into you."

Misty blushed and Ross stood up. "Bye gorgeous. I hope I get to see you again soon."

Tracey rounded the corner and saw Ross leaving the table with the plates. "I got the bill," he said, reaching for his wallet.

"Thanks, Tracey," she smiled at him and he left a crappy tip on the table. That lousy dollar was still too much for someone who so blatantly flirted with his date. And he was considering this a date.

When they got outside they met Ash, who was excitedly jumping up and down. "I caught a Pinser, you guys!"

"Awesome," Misty said, half-heartedly and Tracey grinned, putting his arm slyly around MIsty's waist.

Ash sighed. "What is going on with our friends, Pikachu? They are acting so weird, lately!"

...

Brock laid back against the pillow next to Felina, trying to catch his breath. She leaned over and drew circles on his chest with her finger.

"You wanna try for round four?" She asked, kissing his neck.

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I need a little bit of a rest," he admitted, staring up at the ceiling fan. His thoughts immediately went back to Misty, and that fantasy he had in his mind about making love to her. He could feel himself getting aroused, and he was amazed because he really thought he couldn't go anymore.

Maybe he just couldn't go anymore for Felina.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Brock?"

"Yea?" He asked, being pulled back into reality.

"Do you see me when we have sex?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Felina, babe, of course I do," he chuckled and put his arm around her, rubbing her bare back.

"I just...notice right before you are about to finish you seem to zone out," Felina looked up at him. "You're not thinking of...her...are you?"

"Look," Brock said, suddenly feeling very guilty. "I haven't thought about Misty since that night on the beach. And that was just the heat of the moment. I'm with you."

"Do you love me?" Felina asked, her eyes were serious.

"Felina," He sat up and looked at her, propping his back up on pillows.

"Why wouldn't you love me? I mean, the sex is great. I'm beautiful. I let you play with my big tits whenever you want," she smiled and rubbed them, sitting up on her knees.

He smiled and took an appreciative glance. "Love takes time, Buttercup."

"What if I told you I was falling in love with you?" She asked, leaning over to kiss him.

"I think you just like young men," he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips, soft and slow. "You hungry? I'm always hungry after sex." He stood up and grabbed the television remote.

"Sort of," she responded, curling up back under the blankets. "I'm hungry for more of your cock."

Brock smiled back at her, and pulled on a pair of gym shorts. "Yea, I bet you are. I'll go downstairs and get us some nachos or something. See if you can find something good on TV."

"Alright," she said, flipping channels mindlessly. She was hurt and saddened that she couldn't get him to tell her he loved her. Maybe he didn't, maybe he did. He was so hard to read sometimes. However, she was positive of the fact that she had fallen in love with him. She was old enough to know the difference between being in love with the sex and being in love with the man, and she was definitely in love with both.

The triplets were already downstairs playing a game of monopoly. Brock smiled at them as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, girls! Whatcha doing?" He asked.

Charity adjusted her glasses. "Playing monopoly. Want to join us?"

Faith nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, please do."

"We'd love that," Hope chimed in.

"No, thanks, Girls. Maybe another time. Felina's wanting to spend some time with just us," Brock said, popping some nachos into the microwave.

"You two are always together," Faith said, sounding disappointed.

"Yea, why don't you spend some time with us?" Charity asked.

"Yea, and keep your shirt off!" Hope spoke up.

"Hope!" Charity and Faith both yelled in unison.

"What?" She asked, looking over at Brock and blushing.

Brock smiled at her back. "You girls are funny. Do you want me to make you anything to eat while I'm down here? I can make those pizza biscuits you girls love so much."

"No thanks," Charity said. "I know how the Professor gets when she doesn't get her time with you. She gets very grumpy in the morning and makes us clean the whole lab."

"Alright. Well, how about some kool-aid?" Brock said, pulling ice out of the freezer. He was surprised by the fact that he was actually trying to find a way not to go back in that bedroom again. He loved the attention, but his body physically needed to rest.

"We got some sodas today at the market. We're OK on drinks," Charity said, rolling the die.

"Alright, well, you girls have fun then." He said.

"Bye, Brock!" Hope said, staring at him as he went up the stairs. "Oh, The professor is so lucky. He's a dreamboat!"

"Hope, that's what you said about the last boyfriend the Professor had," Charity moved her piece across the board.

"Yea, but Brock is just...wow," Hope leaned her cheek on her hand. "Do you think we'll ever find boyfriends?"

"Not if we keep fantasizing about all of the professor's boyfriends we won't," Faith said, paying Chairty a 20 for a space she landed on.

"I don't think they are going to be as hot as Brock is, anyway," Charity sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Misty awoke just after sunrise. Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun that was pouring in through the blinds of the Pokemon center. Ash and Tracey were still asleep in their top bunk beds and Togepi was still curled up in his shell, peacefully fast asleep.

She looked over at the bottom bunk next to her, the one where Tracey was sleeping at the top. She had gotten so used to waking up in Pokemon centers and seeing Brock over there sleeping, or just waking up, but now it was just empty. Her mind drifted back to the dream she just had.

She had been dreaming about Brock for the last three months, since he had left. Sometimes they were just dreams that he was still around, and that she felt happy. Sometimes they were dreams about him leaving again, and she would try to get him to stay but would always fail. Sometimes they were hot, erotic dreams that left her feeling aroused and restless when she awoke from them.

Last night had been one of those erotic dreams. She turned over to face the wall, and closed her eyes again. It felt so painfully good that she almost wished she could go back to sleep and continue her dream.

She tried to go back to sleep, but it just wasn't working. She got up out of bed and decided to take a walk on the beach. Hopefully the boys wouldn't worry too much about her, espeically Tracey, he seemed to always be the one who wanted to look out for her.

The beach was quiet this time of day, just as the sun was rising. The ocean sparkled in the morning light and there was a cool breeze coming off of the ocean. The wind rustled the palm leaves and whipped through her long, red hair as she settled by the pier.

The sunrise was beautiful, and she often wondered if Brock was watching the same sunrise or sunset that she was looking at. Then she painfully thought that maybe he was watching it with Professor Ivy. She missed him so much that it hurt, physically. She had held in so many tears for the past few months, she just couldn't do it anymore.

She sobbed quietly, leaning her back against the posts of the pier, she let the ocean waves drown her sobs out. The water splashed against her bare legs, and she remembered how Brock held her in his arms to keep her from falling, and how he kissed her and touched her. That look in his eyes, the one that said he loved her, it was all nothing but a lie.

She wiped her tears away, but more came and she felt like she might cry forever.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A voice said from over the loud crash of the ocean waves.

Misty opened her eyes and looked up to see a handsome man, about Brock's age, with dark red hair and blue-green eyes. She blushed and stood up straight.

"Oh, uhm, Hi," She responded, trying to act like she wasn't crying, even though it was futile.

"Why are you crying, Beautiful?" He asked. "It better not be because of a broken heart. No man in his right mind would break the heart of a woman as pretty as you are. My name's Rudy! May I ask you your name, Miss?"

"My name is Misty," she said, and he grabbed her hand.

"Misty, I promise you, whatever you are upset about, I can make it better. I can cheer you up," Rudy exclaimed. "Why don't you and I have dinner together this evening? I'm a good cook!"

"Oh, Rudy...I-" She started, but he cut her off.

"No expectations, just dinner," he said, smiling. "I can show you my gym. I'm the Trovita Island gym leader, you know?"

"You are? My friend...he wants to battle you in a match," Misty told him.

"Great. You have dinner with me tonight and I'll battle your friend tomorrow," Rudy kissed the back of her hand. "I'll see you tonight at 8:00?"

"S-sure," she agreed hesitantly. OK, So now she had a date with a complete stranger who just saw her bawling her eyes out over her crush...or ex-crush, or whatever Brock was to her now.

...

Brock stood outside on the balcony that overlooked Valencia beach from Professor Ivy's house. This was such a beautiful place. It was warm and sunny every single day. Palm trees, crystal clear water and white sand for as far as the eye could see. Fascinating and mysterious islands were all around, as well as unusal Pokemon. This place was paradise.

But with each passing day, he felt more empty. He felt sad, defeated, isolated, and even lonely. He couldn't really talk to Felina. They would have sex, and then have more sex, and then after a while Brock just wanted someone he could sit and talk to, and he couldn't talk to her. She was always rushing off to work, or too tired to talk, and she would often be frustrated with him when he would make a stupid joke.

Misty would always laugh at him.

He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the sunrise. It was gorgeous out here. The sky made the ocean look like a sea of gold in the mornings, and tons of different water Pokemon would come up to shore to feed every day. He smiled when he thought about how much Misty would have liked to see that.

The sliding glass door opened, and Brock turned around to find Hope looking at him through tired eyes. She adjusted her glasses and walked over to him.

"You're up early," she said, leaning on the balcony rail next to him.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep too well," he said, taking another sip of coffee. "Do you want a cup? There is plenty."

"No thanks," she said, in her nasily rough voice. "I don't really like coffee."

"Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast? I can make pancakes, or omlettes," Brock offered.

"You are always desparately trying to take care of us," Hope said, smiling. "I feel like we kind of take advantage of you. You don't ever ask for anything in return."

"I'm the oldest of 10 children," Brock told her. "I took care of all of them. It's kind of just what I have always known. My dad is a drunk, and my mother isn't exactly the motherly type. My brothers and sisters relied on me. I feel strange when I don't have someone I can take care of."

Hope smiled up at him. "That's really sweet, Brock. You're so nice!"

"Just doing my job," he responded, looking at the ocean. It always reminded him of Misty. So unpredictable, full of energy and life and so amazingly beautiful.

"Brock," Hope said, feeling nervous. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he responded.

"That girl, the one with the red hair," she said, tugging at her own hair. "Do you still love her?"

Brock snapped his gaze at her, surprised. "Hope, I-I-I didn't love her, I've never loved her." He stammered.

"Look, I may be a nerd, and I may not have much experience with boys, and I may even have a really, really bad crush on you, but I know a lie when hear one," she said. "I saw the way she looked at you that day when she was here. You were too interested in the Professor to notice, but she looked at you like you were the only guy in the world. I overheard you and the Professor talking about what she saw on the beach the night before she and that other kid left. And I've noticed the way you come out here in the mornings and watch the sunset by yourself, like you are thinking about something. Even now, when I mention her, you get this distant look in your eyes like you can't get her off your mind."

Brock took a sip of his coffee while he formulated an answer in his mind. "You're very observant."

"I observe Pokemon mating habits," she said, matter-of-factly. "Human mating habits really aren't much different. A male is going to go with the female who he is most likely to pass his genes along with to offspring. However, it has been observed in some Pokemon, that even if that female is not able or is not sexually mature enough to produce offspring, the male will try to pursue her if those Pokemon are familiar with eachother. In your case, you went with the Professor because you knew you could sleep with her, while the other girl was not quite ready to take it that far. It's only natural. But since you two are comfortable and familiar with eachother, you can't seem to get her off your mind. Also, I found this in your sock drawer."

She handed him a picture that was taken back in Celedon city at the mall. Ash had gone off to get some food, and the two of them had found a photobooth. They decided to keep some goofy pictures together, and for some reason, Brock never threw the strip away.

"Why were you in my sock drawer?" Brock asked, feeling a little violated.

"The Professor is becoming suspicious of your feelings, and she will start to snoop around later and use evidence against you," Hope adjusted her glasses. "I saw you looking at this the other night when I was on my way to bed while the Professor was working late. I figured you wouldn't want the Professor to see that you had this. I don't want you two to break up. I like having you around."

"Well, I like being here," he said, looking down at the picture. One picture Misty had kissed him on the cheek, and she was so damn beautiful. "It's just..."

"You still love Misty," Hope said, nodding her head. "I get it, Brock. I'll let you in on a little secret...I'm not exactly as innocent as my sisters."

Brock laughed and put the picture strip in his pocket. "Oh, really?"

She nodded. "I fooled around with the Professor's last boyfriend about 6 months ago. We had sex a couple of times, and then they broke up and so he stopped seeing me. I had feelings for him, but I don't think he returned them. I can't get an attractive guy like you to ever have any feelings for me."

"Hey, hey," Brock said, touching her shoulder. "Don't say that. You're pretty, and you're smart. You're still young, there is plenty of time.

She blushed and looked at his hand on her shoulder. "You really think so?"

"I know so," he kissed her forehead. "Cheer up and get your sisters up for breakfast. I'll make something before you four go off to the lab for the day."

...

"A date?" Tracey asked. A sinking feeling began his chest as he watched his pretty female companion search through her backpack for something to wear.

"Yea, I went out walking on the beach the Gym Leader of this island came up to and asked me if Id like to go on a date with him," Misty told him. "I agreed to it and told him I knew a freind who wanted to challenge him."

"You have a date with the Trovita Island gym leader?" Ash asked, raising his head up from this bowl of rice. "You're actually going to go?"

"Yes, I'm going to go," she pulled out a short white dress that she hadn't worn since Ash's celebration dinner back at Pallet Town. It was the only thing she had that she felt looked nice enough to go on a date in. "I went on that date with Danny back on Naval Island, and we really liked eachother. Maybe I'll have a nice time with Rudy, too."

"Rudy?" Tracey asked, rolling his eyes. "What kind of a name is that?"

"It's a nice name," Misty replied, absently, straightening out her dress, then she searched for her make up.

"What kind of a guy just goes up to a girl on a beach and asks her out?" Tracey asked, sitting on the unused bottom bunk bed.

"Brock would," Ash mentioned, casually and Misty froze.

"No, Brock is a jerk!" She yelled, causing Ash to recoil in fear. "Rudy is very polite and charming. He is the complete opposite of Brock!"

"Well, I don't care what you do, as long as I get to battle him tomorrow," Ash said, opening the door to their room. "C'mon Tracey. Let's go get some food. I'm straving."

Tracey watched as Misty emerged from the bathroom a moment later in her short, white dress. He just stood and stared at her as she fixed her hair in the mirror, his mouth hanging open.

"Tracey, are you coming?" Ash asked.

"Uh...y-yea, I'm coming," his throat was suddenly very dry. "You look fantastic, Misty." He stepped towards her, his eyes glued to her body.

"You really think so?" She asked, running a brush through her long hair once again.

"Oh, yea," he wanted to reach out and touch her pefectly smooth legs. He wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her and tell her he was the guy she was supposed to be with, but he didn't have the boldness to do it. "You must really like this Rudy guy to get all dressed up for him like this."

"He's cute," she replied, spraying herself with perfume she had gotten in Celedon City. "I don't really know him well enough to like him yet, but that's what the date is for." She smiled at Tracey, and looked back at the mirror.

He turned around and left the room to join Ash down in the lobby for dinner.

A half an hour later, Misty met Rudy down by the pier where he had first seen her that morning. He was dressed in a light blue polo shirt and shorts. His hair was perfect, his skin was tanned, his eyes sparkled a deep wintry blue.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. "Wow, you look incredible. Very sexy." He pulled out a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "For you."

"Oh, Rudy! Thank you!" She said, smelling the roses. He put his arm casually behind her back and walked her to his gym. It was a huge place, almost like a palace.

"Welcome to the Trovita Island Gym," He led her down a hallway into a dining room with lowlighting and a dinner set out for two. He pulled out her chair and she sat down, and he sat down across from her.

"I made a salad and nice cheese ravioli. It's my family's secret recipe," he said. They talked about everything from their families, to their goals and aspirations. Misty had mentioned she was the youngest of the sensational sisters at Cerulean City Gym.

"Well, you are far more beautiful than your sisters will ever be," Rudy said, taking her hands into his and kissing the back of them. "I hope you don't have a curfew with your friends."

"I don't," she said.

"Good," he took one last sip of his wine and stood up. "Let me take you up to the roof to have a dance with me."

His eyes sparkled in the dim light and she took his offered hand. He led her up to the roof. Christmas lights were string up around the area, giving it a soft, romantic glow. Soft music came out of two large speakers, and the view was absolutely gorgeous from up here. She could see so far out in the ocean, lights from boats softly glistened in the distance and the city below them sparkled with street lights.

The stars were clear and the moon was illuminating the sky. This night was perfect, and the man holding her in his arms was right now was extremely attractive, charming, and romantic. There was no way she was going to let the thought of Brock ruin this date for her.

"Misty," he said, sweeping her hair from her eyes. "I'd be extremely honored if you would stay here with me. With your experience as a gym leader, and mine, we could be the most powerful gym in all of the Orange Islands. I certainly wouldn't mind having a beautiful girl like you around."

"Rudy," She said, blushing.

"Don't reject me just yet, Sweetheart," he whispered softly, his lips hovering just inches away from hers.

Sweetheart? She really wished he wouldn't call her that. That's what Brock called her.

He pulled her into him, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She kissed him back, fluttering her eyes shut and wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and placed her on a futon he had over by the wall. He smiled down at her, and she nervously awaited to see what he was going to do next.

"You are so damn beautiful," he said, slowly reaching his hand underneath her dress. "Has anyone ever made you feel beautiful before, Sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, as his fingers brushed the inside of her thigh, playfully. He was so much like Brock. His confidence, his demeanor, the way he spoke, but yet, he wasn't Brock and he never would be Brock.

"Once," she replied, feeling the tears sting her eyes. Oh god, she was NOT going to cry! No way!

"I bet I can make you feel better than he ever did," Rudy kissed her softly and ran his hands over her smooth legs. His hands eventually settled in between her thighs and she tensed up. The last time she was touched there was with Brock, and the fimiliairty of the feeling he gave her made her want to cry.

"Don't be afraid, Sweetheart," Rudy whispered, and Misty closed her eyes and she couldn't help but picture Brock, hovering over her, expertly coaxing her body into orgasm again. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

"OK," she timidly agreed, and he rubbed his fingers on the silk material of her panties. He started to kiss her neck and apply his weight on top of her. She felt the tears spill from her eyes, and she tried to not make a noise, but Rudy must have seen her, because he stopped.

"Hey, hey," he said, looking down at her. "What's wrong, Baby? Am I hurting you?"

"No," she replied, sitting up, swinging her legs over and wiping her eyes. "I just...I'm still a virgin and..."

"Oh," Rudy said, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry. I went too far too fast. I thought when you said you had been with someone before you actually had sex."

"No, I didn't," she said, feeling stupid. She wasn't crying out of fear, she was crying because she missed Brock and she wanted nothing more than for him to be the one who was touching her like that.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said, sincerely, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not scared," Misty said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That's not why I'm crying. Honestly, Rudy, I'm in love with someone else."

"Really?" Rudy felt his heart sink. "Well, does he love you back?"

"No," she shook her head, feeling the tears coming again. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. It's been months since we have spoken and I'm still so very much in love with him. Everytime I go out on a date with a guy, I end up thinking about him and it just depresses me."

"You have to learn to move on, Honey," he said softly, kissing her cheek. "How about I walk you back to your hotel and you think about my offer about staying here and helping me run the gym? You can give me you answer tomorrow after my gym battle with your friend."

"Alright," she nodded, standing up. He smiled at her and led her down to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brock sat on the living room sofa, staring at the strip of photos that he had kept in his sock drawer. He didn't know why he hadn't thrown them away yet. They were just stupid photos that he and Misty decided to take on a whim at the mall, but he still couldn't throw them away. It reminded him of a time before he screwed things up, before he played with her feelings. A time when she still loved him as much as he loved her.

By now, it was very clear to him that he had made a huge mistake. He couldn't even make love to Felina without thinking about Misty anymore. He started to cry, for the first time in his life, he actually began to cry over a girl. Not the usual kicking himself in the ass for making a fool of himself to impress a girl, the actual kind of crying that hurt his eyes and his whole body shook with sobs.

He looked at the clock. Felina would be headed home in about 20 minutes, and for some reason, he didn't want to be around when she did. He grabbed his keys off the coffee table and walked out the front door, locking it behind him and headed down the beach.

It was dark out now, getting quite late. He knew it was fall time, early October, but it didn't feel like it or seem like it here. The days never really changed in the length, the weather stayed 70 degrees, the leaves didn't change, the Pokemon's hibernations habits didn't change. Nothing changed. Ever.

The wind dried the tears on his face as he walked along the shoreline. He eventually came upon a Tiki Restaurant down by the boardwalk of the beach. It was dark inside, but Brock could see people inside. Some were playing pool, some were sitting by the bar, drinking. He decided he would go in and take a look at their menu. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't take his usual interest in cooking something like he normally did. He didn't have an interest in a lot of things lately. He just wanted to get out of that house and away from Felina.

He saw a boy behind the counter, around his age, his height, and even looked liked him a bit. He was busy serving other patrons baskets of fries and chicken strips, taking orders for cocktails and collecting money from people who were leaving.

Brock walked over to the bar and sat down. The man behind the counter smiled.

"Good evening, Sir. I'm Jeremy, I'll be your server tonight," he was twisting his towel-covered hand around in glasses to dry them as he spoke. "Can I start you off with a scotch on the rocks? Perhaps a beer?"

"Oh, I'm only 18," Brock said.

"Plenty old enough to drink," Jeremy said. "Well, in the Orange Islands at least."

Brock smiled. Well, he needed something to get Misty off his mind. "Scotch on the rocks, please."

"Coming right up," Jeremy said, enthusiastically. Within minutes, he sat down a glass of scotch with ice in front of him. "Any food?"

"Not at the moment," he said.

"Ah, so you are here to just drink away girl problems, eh?" Jeremy nodded his head. "I've been there."

"Mine's a little more complicated than that," Brock said, taking a sip of the scotch and making a face. It tasted absolutely awful. He coughed a little.

"Anything you want to talk about? I've heard it all, I promise," Jeremy laughed a little and leaned on the bar.

Brock smiled, almost not believing he was about to tell a complete stranger about his problems. "Well, there's this girl and I can't stop thinking about her."

"So ask her out," Jeremy said, shrugging.

"I told you, it was more complicated than that," Brock said, taking another sip of his drink. "I have a girlfriend, and we have been together for almost 6 months. Now, this girl that I can't get off my mind, we had a night together and the next morning, I made the biggest mistake of my life and I chose another woman over her."

Jeremy looked at him. "Did this girl happen to be a redhead, extremely pretty and be traveling around with a boy with a Pikachu?"

Brock looked up at him, in disbelief. "Yes."

"And you left her for Felina Ivy?" He asked, to clarify.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Jeremy chuckled. "That was me, three years ago. I also dated Felina Ivy, and it was a huge mistake."

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I had this girl that I liked, and we were friends. One night, things got really serious between us," Jeremy poured him more scotch as he spoke. "We had sex, and it was incredible. I mean, it was the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life. A week later, I was hanging out on the beach, and Felina came up to me, and I was a stupid, stupid kid and we started making out and the girl I liked...or loved, actually, caught us."

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She left. I started dating Felina," Jeremy said, absently playing with a disposable coaster a past patron had left. "I was so miserable with her, that I ended up having sex with one of her assistants for a good while. Hope, I'm sure you've met her."

"Oh, I've met her," Brock said laughing. "I think she's trying to get me to sleep with her."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Jeremy said. "Anyway, Felina found out about it, and we split up. I eventually found out that the girl I loved so much had moved on in that three years, and she was married with a baby on the way."

Brock furrowed his brow and looked down at his drink. "Misty could have a boyfriend..." He said more to himself than to Jeremy.

"Dude," he replied. "With the way she looks, she probably has several and maybe even a marriage proposal. I'll admit, I was seriously trying to get with her."

"Damn it," Brock sighed, and buried his face in her hands.

"I'm only doing my job as a bartender when I tell you this," Jeremy said. "You are an idiot for letting that girl get away. It might not be too late though. From what I saw in her eyes, she loves you. A girl that has that kind of look in her eyes when she talks about a guy who just ripped her heart out, she's not going to just move on that quickly. Brock, listen to me, don't let her get away. You only get that feeling once in a lifetime and once that girl slips away, and she will slip away eventually, you won't get her back."

Brock looked at him for a long moment. He knew what he had to do.

"I've got to find her," Brock said, putting down his glass. "I have to find her. Jeremy, thank you for calling me an idiot. I needed to hear that. I have to go. Thank you!"

He practically ran from the bar and jogged out onto the beach. He eventually made it back to the house and when he walked in he saw Felina sitting on the couch. She sipped a glass of whiskey and looked over at him.

He looked at her for a long moment, and somehow he knew that she knew what was coming next.

"Brock, I've asked you to be honest with me," Ivy said, shaking her head. She pulled from her side the strip of photos of him and Misty together.

"Felina, I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're still in love with her?" She stood up and slammed her drink down on the coffee table. "I knew you were. This whole time I knew you were!" She raised her voice to him.

"Felina, I'm leaving. Tonight. I can't do this anymore..." He raced upstairs and she followed him.

"Brock, no, Please..don't..." She grabbed onto his arm and he spun around.

"Felina, let go of me," he jerked his arm away from her and began to pack his bags. "I can't stay away from Misty anymore. This is eating me alive."

Felina sat on the bed and began to cry. "Brock, please, don't leave. I love you. She doesn't love you like I do. She will never be able to!"

"Felina, please don't cry," he zipped up his suitcase, not bothering to fold his clothes. "I can't love you the way you want me to love you. I'm sorry, but I just can't..."

He heard her sobs all the way through the house as he walked down the stairs. Charity, Faith and Hope were standing in the kitchen watching him leave. Hope looked at him right in the eye and nodded her head. She knew, she had always known, and perhaps she was the only one who had seen it this whole time.

He belonged with Misty, and he just hoped it wasn't too late.

...

The Orange League was in it's last battle. Misty and Tracey had been on the sidelines supporting Ash all the way through it, and now here he was, battling his last championship battle. Misty was actually grateful for the distraction of the whole event. She was surrounded by so many people, and so many things were happening, that she hardly even had time to think about Brock. Of course, that isn't to say that she didn't think about him at night, when everything was quited down and she was alone, but over the past month, she had really come to accept the fact that he wasn't going to ever come back.

The battle was coming down to the wire, and she felt Tracey close his hand over hers, as they both watched with nervous tension. She looked down at his hand, then up at his face and she smiled.

"He's got this, Misty!" Tracey said, both of their eyes glued onto the field.

"C'mon Ash!" She cheered.

With a bolt of lightening from Pikachu, Ash took the victory and the stadium went wild. The defeaning screams filled the air, and Tracey grabbed Misty and kissed her passionately on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away, looking into her eyes, the screams continued around them.

Neither of them spoke, as if either of them could even hear if they did. She immiedately stood up and ran into one of the gate entrances to the seats, and Tracey excused himself through the crowd to follow her. The screams were muffled from above them.

"Misty, are you OK?" Tracey asked.

"Y-yes, I'm just...You...kissed me," she said, still in shock from his bold action.

"I'm sorry if that upset you, Misty," Tracey said, feeling himself start to blush. He was never very good at talking to pretty girls, which is why it took him nearly 6 months to finally make a move.

"No, it didn't upset me," she walked towards him and grabbed his hands. "I liked it."

He felt his heart pound in his chest as she pulled him forward and kissed him again. It was time to finally move on from Brock, and she felt confident that she could. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeper, allowing him to explore her body with his hands.

Ash stopped in his tracks when he saw them, and a deep red blush came to his cheeks. "Uh...guys?"

They heard his familiar raspy voice and jumped apart. Tracey was clearly aroused and he didn't meet Ash's eyes.

"Uh, Ash...congratulations!" Misty said, running over to him and hugging him.

"Thanks!" Ash smiled and hugged her back. "I can' wait to get home and see my Mom and show her my trophy. By the way, where you and Tracey just making out?"

Tracey laughed a bit and walked over, wrapping his arm around Misty. "I've been crazy about you for months," he told her, kissing her cheek softly. "I'm just not as bold as some guys are about it."

Ash shook his head and looked over at Pikachu. "Everyone is interested in dating, I don't get it!"

...

Samual Oak poured a couple drinks for himself and Delia. He settled back into the Jacuzzi and handed one of the glasses to Delia Ketchum. She sipped it and relaxed a bit.

"I got a call from Ash earlier tonight," Samual said. "He won first place in the Orange League. They have decided to spend an extra week in the Orange Islands before heading home."

Delia smiled and leaned forward. "That means we get an extra week alone?"

"Oh yea!" He said, kissing her passionately. She put her drink down beside the tub and pulled him into her, kissing him with even more passion. Just then, the doorbell rang, and she was momentarily distracted.

"It's probably just someone selling girl scout cookies," Delia said, laughing. "They'll go away.

Just as her arousal peaked, the doorbell rang again. Samual sighed. "I'll go get rid of them."

"Hurry back," she said, watching him get out of the tub, dry himself off, and slip on his white robe. His hair was still wet as he walked down the staircase towards the front door, but he was in shock when he saw who was there.

It was pouring rain outside with rolling thunder, and Brock Harrison stood there, soaked to the bone with a small luggage bag behind him.

"Brock?" He asked, offering him to come inside.

"Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised, seeing that he was dressed in only a robe, he had somewhat of an idea why he was here at almost 11 P.M.

"I- uh..." Samual didn't want to tell any of Ash's friends that he was having a sexual relationship with his mother, but he knew Brock was old enough to know better. "It doesn't matter why I'm here. I thought you were all the way on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy."

"Felina and I are done," Brock told him, shivering. Samual offered him a towel from the linen closet.

"I'm sorry, my boy," Samual said, patting him on the back. Delia came down the stairs a moment later, fastening the sash around her pink silk robe.

"Oh, Brock! Sweetheart, what are you doing here at this hour? You are going to catch your death out there!" She said, closing the front door. "You go into Ash's room and change out of those soaked clothes before you catch a cold. Does your mother know you are here?"

"No," he said, putting his backpack on the floor. Carrying it all the way from the Ferry Boat port was not an easy task, even for a guy like him. He had accumulated so much more luggage than he had left with.

"Do you need me to call her? You look exhausted, Sweety. I'm sure your dad wouldn't mind coming to pick you up," she said, watching him pull out a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Mrs. Ketchum, I'm really sorry to show up so unexpectedly, but I just...had to get away from Felina...I mean Professor Ivy," he said. "I don't want my parents to know I'm here, not yet."

"Alright," Delia said, leading him up to Ash's room. "You can change in there. Come down to the kitchen, I'll make some hot cocoa for you."

"Thank you," Brock said, closing the door. He quickly changed out of his soaked clothes and put on the dry ones. It felt good to be warm and dry, his skin was still chilled by the fall rain. It was cold in Pallet Town tonight, unlike the tropical climate of Valencia Island.

Delia was pouring cups of hot cocoa for the three of them when Brock walked down.

"Hey, Brock, feeling better?" Samual asked.

"A little bit, yea" He said, taking his cup of cocoa. "Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Anything for Ash's little friends!" She said, smiling sweetly. She joined them at the table. "Sweety, why did you come here instead of just going home? Pewter City is just on the other side of Viridian Forest."

"I had to come here," Brock told her. "I wasn't sure if Ash was back yet or not from the Orange Islands. Have you heard anything from him?"

Samual nodded. "I bet you will be happy to know that he won the Orange League. He said they would be home in about a week. He and Misty, and that Tracey guy, that seems to be a big fan of me, are taking a small vacation before heading back home to deliver the GS ball."

"Tracey?" Brock asked, feeling sick to his stomach. "Who is that?"

"Oh, another one of Ash's little friends that they met out there," Delia said, cheerfully. "He seems to have quite a bit of a crush on Misty. Which I guess is a good thing, because I know nothing is going to happen between her and my little Ashy!"

Brock's throat suddenly felt very dry, and the warm chocolatey drink wasn't doing anything to sooth that.

"Uhm, Mrs. Ketchum, I know it's a big favor to ask, but can I please just stay here until Ash gets back home?" He said. "I don't want to go back home and tell my parents where I've been. They would be furious with me if they knew why I stayed with Felina. They think I've been with Ash this whole time."

"Of course you can," Delia said. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom, right next to Ash's room. You know you are welcome here anytime."

"Good, because I am so exhausted," he said, slumping in his chair.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Darling?" Delia suggested, putting her hand to his forehead. "You have a bit of a fever. You better rest."

He didn't argue with her. He didn't feel well at all, and he was grateful to be inside where it was warm, dry and safe. But his mind wasn't at ease. Whoever this Tracey guy was, he was falling in love with Misty and he just hoped she didn't love him back.

Samual and Delia watched Brock as he made his way up the stairs and they heard the door to the guest bedroom shut.

Samual shook his head. "Felina is a cougar. She likes those young cubs."

"She's a disgusting woman," Delia said, shaking her head. "Why doesn't she date men her own age? Preying on young men like that is disgusting."

Samual put his hand over hers and patted it comfortingly. "Brock's a confident young man. He'll be over it in no time. Besides, I don't think he's sad over him and Felina splitting up. He seems to be upset about something else..."

...

Misty laid out on the beach in her two-piece hot pink bikini. Finally, she could get some relaxation and some sun. It felt so warm on her skin, and the sound of the ocean was comforting. They had been on Tangelo Island for 6 days now. Misty had done tons of shopping, and today she just wanted to relax on the beach.

"Hey Sexy," Tracey said, standing over here and handing her a bottle of cola. "Thought you might be thirsty."

She sat up on her lounge chair and took the bottle from him. "Thanks, Sweety!"

He settled down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, we head to Pallet Town tomorrow. I'm glad we got this week at the beach though. It's been a crazy summer."

"Yea," she agreed. It had been six months since she had seen Brock, and she was pretty sure by now that Ivy was either pregnant or married to him. That thought depressed her, but then she looked over at Tracey. He was attractive, smart, and creative and he had just asked her to be his girlfriend a week ago at the Orange League Championship.

"So, I was thinking," Tracey said, leaning back and looking out at the ocean. "You should come and stay in my room tonight."

Misty blushed and pulled her sunglasses down. "Tonight?"

"Yea," he said, facing her. "I am not trying to push you into anything. I just want to hold you in my arms tonight, and if something happens between us, I promise you, I'll make it great."

"Tracey..." she smiled and looked away from him. "We've only been dating a week."

"I know, but Misty, I am crazy about you. I have been since day one...even when you went out with all those other guys, I was still crazy about you," he kissed the beack of her hand. "Please, think about it?"

"Alright," she reluctantly agreed and he smiled, standing up.

"Great. I'm gonna go play a game of volleyball with Ash. You want to join us?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to relax here," she replied, settling back on the lounge chair.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

...

Tracey heard a knock on his door just after 11 P.M.

"Come in," he whispered, careful not to wake Ash who was sleeping in the other room. Misty opened the door, and shyly walked towards his bed. She was dressed in light blue silk and her hair felt softly around her shoulders.

His mouth suddenly went dry.

"Wow," he walked towards her and took her in his arms, kissing her softly on the lips. "Let me see you." He pulled her silk blue top up a little ways and he massaged her breasts. A man hadn't touch her there in a long time, and it didn't feel the same when Brock had touched her. She started to feel uneasy.

"Tracey," she wanted to ask him if it was alright if they just cuddled and fell asleep together, but she was afraid he would get mad, so instead she asked him something else. "Do you have condoms?"

"I picked some up today," He said, opening the drawer beside the bed. "Just in case you wanted to do that tonight. I'm hoping you will want to."

She climbed onto the bed beside him and he pulled her down on top of him, kissing her and letting his hands explore her body once again. He gave her rear a nice, appreciative squeeze and then his hands traveled up her body to her breasts again.

She tensed up and pulled back from him. "Tracey, I'm not ready for sex. Not right now."

He was clearly aroused, but he surrendered and sat up straight. "Alright. If you say no, I know that means no. I'm alright with cuddling for now." He smiled at her and stood to his feet. "I'll go down to the lobby and get us some chips and drinks. We can see what's on television!"

"Alright," she said, adjusting her clothes and leaning back against the pillows. Tracey left the room and Misty wondered if he was angry or disappointed with her. She noticed his backpack in the corner of the room, with his sketchpad sticking out. She had always been curious about what he was drawing, she knew he drew Pokemon, but she never got a chance to really see how good he was at it.

She got up and picked up the sketchpad, slipping open the first page. It was a group of Caterpies and Kakunas in a forest. He drew Pikachu and Togepi enjoying a casual meal together. Tracey was extremely talented! He even sketched a picture of her Pokemon battle with Marina that she had a few months ago.

The next page was of her as well, building sand castles with Togepi. And the next one, was on her lounging by the pool one day. The next one was of her sleeping, and the next one was of her with a sad expression on her face, dated 6 months ago when she first met him. She kept flipping, but it was blank.

Why had he made so many sketches of her? He had been in love with her that long? She couldn't help but feel a little weirded out by it. Then she saw another sketchpad, she opened it up to the first page and it was a sketch of her and Danny sitting inside that restaurant he took her to. She flipped to the next page and almost dropped the pad. It was a sketch of Danny with a giant hole ripped in his chest. She screamed, and closed the pad, shoving it back down in the bag and looking around the room.

She heard Tracey coming and she quickly went back over to the bed. He walked in and smiled at her. "I got you a coke and a bag of potato chips, my love."

"Thank you, Tracey," she said, her voice sounded a bit shaky. What was that? What did she just see? She wasn't sure, all she knew was she couldn't wait to get back to Pallet Town.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ash shined the golden GS ball as they walked along the path back to his house. The air was cool and crisp, signifying that fall was just around the corner. It was late afternoon by the time they caught sight of Delia Ketchum's little pink house.

Misty's legs felt like they would fall off, but her mind had been preoccupied most of the day with what she saw in Tracy's sketchpad the night before. She didn't tell him what she saw, she was too afraid to. She just wanted to pretend like she didn't see it. He reached over and grabbed her hand as they got closer to the house.

Ash felt a burst of energy as he ran towards the house. "Mom! I'm home!" He opened the front door and announced his arrival.

"Is that you, Ash?" A fimiliar voice sounded from the kitchen. Misty immediately froze, and so did Ash. They exchanged a glance and Tracey wasn't sure why.

"Brock?" Ash asked, dropping his backpack on the couch.

Brock walked around the corner, and Misty's grip on Tracey's hand loosened.

"Hey guys! Welcome home!" Brock said, ruffling Ash's hair. His eyes then fell on Misty, and their gazes locked for a second.

"Hey Misty," he said, unsure of how she would respond.

She couldn't find her voice, her heart felt like it was going to be out of her chest.

"B-Brock," she said, her voice almost a squeaky whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm baking a cake, it's in the oven right now. I was hoping to get it out before you guys arrived," he said, avoiding giving her a real answer. He saw Tracey standing beside her, protectively, and he had seen that they were holding hands when they entered the house.

"You must be Tracey," Brock said, offering his hand out. Tracey hesitated for a moment, then gripped his hand with all of his might and assertively shook his arm. "I'm Brock. I'm Ash and Misty's friend."

"Yea, I know," Tracey said, letting go of his hand and putting his arm around Misty. Brock looked at her for a moment before returning to the kitchen. "Did you guys want some tea? I just made some." He made three cups of hot tea and set them down on the kitchen table.

"It's very hot. I just made it, so be careful," he told them, opening up the oven to check on his cake.

"Brock, I don't understand, what are you doing here?" Ash asked him, taking a sip of his tea. "You're supposed to be on Valencia Island learning about all the unusual Pokemon!"

"I did," he responded. "It was time for me to leave. Sometimes there are more important things in life than Pokemon, Ash." His gaze fell on Misty when he said that, and she adjusted uncomfortably in her chair.

Delia walked in from outside, and smiled. "Oh, Ash! You're finally home!" She hurried over to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom, you're embarassing me!" He said, looking over at his friends. Brock laughed and handed Delia a cup of tea.

"Oh, Thank you, Darling," she said, taking a delightful sip.

"How long have you been here, Brock?" Ash spoke up.

"Oh, he's been here about a week," Delia answered for him as he got his cake out of the oven. "He's been a huge help around here. He cooks dinner, makes delicious cakes, he does the dishes, he cleans the house. I think I might just have to ask Lola if he can be my son." She smiled.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, and she patted him on the head.

"I'm only kidding, Dear!"

"I'm just doing my share of work," Brock said, starting to wash the dishes. Tracey rolled his eyes. He just liked to please women, in more ways than just cleaning their house. He could tell Misty was distracted, confused and angry with Brock.

Delia finished her tea and set it back down on the saucer. "Well, I must finish my gardening before it gets dark. Brock, do you need any help with the dishes before I go outside?"

"No, Mrs. Ketchum, don't worry about a thing. I got it!" He said, buried up to his elbows in soapy water.

Brock stopped momentarily as he made eye contact with Misty. Tracey practically forced her out the door, away from Brock. Delia busied herself with pulling weeds from the ground as her son and his friends sat down at the back porch table.

"Did Brock say why he left Valencia Island?" Ash asked.

Delia shook her head. "No, but he insisted on staying here and not going home. I assume he and Professor Ivy had a falling out."

Misty looked uncomfortable at the mention of Brock's relationship with professor Ivy. Delia noticed this and stood up. "Misty, how have you been? Have you been doing alright?"

She was a bit surprised, but she nodded her head. "Yes, Mrs. Ketchum. I've been doing good."

"Yea," Tracey said, grabbing her hand. "I've been taking care of her. She makes me incredibly happy." He kissed her cheek and Misty felt uncomfortable.

"Well, that's sweet," she said. "Weren't you guys supposed to go see Sam-I mean, Professor Oak tonight about something?"

Tracey nodded, enthusiastically. "I've been dying to meet Professor Oak!"

"Oh, yea, I almost forgot!" Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out the GS ball. "Let's get this to him right away!"

...

Tracey had bombarded the professor with tons of questions. The professor happily answered them all, and offered a tour of his lab to Tracey. Ash, of course, followed a long, but Brock had his mind on other things. Was Misty in love with Tracey?

Brock waited patiently until Tracey was just to distracted by the professor to notice. Then he touched Misty's shoulder, for the first time in 6 months, he touched her and she felt her heart skip a beat. Those warm hands hadn't touched her in so long. Ash and Tracey walked ahead with the professor.

"Misty, can we talk?" He asked.

"I don't really want to talk to you," she replied, without having to even think about it. Brock expected this, he knew she was angry with him. And she had every right to be.

"Misty, please...just talk to me. I don't usually beg, but I'm begging you to please just talk to me," the desparation in his own voice even surprised him. Misty looked up at him for a moment and agreed. They exited the lab and settled in the shade of a large Oak tree just outside the lab.

Brock didn't quite know how to begin or what to say, he walked back and forth for a while, until Misty sighed, agitated.

"Brock, I don't really have time for this. My boyfriend is going to be looking for me any minute and he doesn't need to see me talking to you," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Do you love him?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. His face held a seriousness, and an anticipation.

"I don't know, Brock," she said, looking away from him. "Why does it matter to you anyway? You left me!"

"And I'm sorry! I made a huge mistake!" Brock declared. "I was stupid, and I was so afraid of being rejected by you that I just...ran. I'm sorry that I hurt you." He brushed a strand of red hair away from her face, and she loved the feeling of him touching like that. He was so soft and gentle, yet firm and strong at the same time. He smelled of cologne and body wash, that familiar scent that she always loved.

"Brock, what happened between us...whatever it was, it's over now," her voice was unsteady and unsure. "I'm with Tracey now."

"I know, and I don't want to disrespect that," Brock moved closer to her, his strong, lean form loomed in front of her. "If you're happy with him, I'll leave you alone. I talked to a guy at this little Tiki Bar the night I left Felina. He said he talked to you the day after we were together, and I told him how I felt about you. Misty, I knew I had to come back here and find you."

"Did you love her?" She asked.

"No," Brock answered, without hesitation. "I've always loved you. Since day one, it's always been you." He moved closer to her until her back was pressed against the tree.

"You love me?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"I'm in love with you," his hands moved from her waist to her hips and he pulled her close to him. "Do you love me?"

"I-I-" She stammered, a mix of nervousness and arousal made her mind foggy. "I'm with Tracey."

"I didn't ask that," he whispered softly. "Do you love me?" He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her towards him, his lips hovering just over hers.

"Ahem," a voice from just a few feet away caused them to jump apart. Misty feared it was Tracey at first, but it was Gary Oak. She wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Whoa!" Gary said, grinning. "I always thought you had a thing for Ash. I'm surprised to see you out here making out with Brock."

"We weren't making out," Misty corrected him, tartly. "I was just going back inside to be with my boyfriend, Tracey." She stormed off, and Brock sighed, leaning against the tree.

"I gotta hand it to you, Brock," Gary said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You've got balls going after her when she's got a boyfriend."

"I'm not scared of Tracey," he said, kicking a pebble across the yard.

"You should be," Gary lit a cigarette, and offered Brock one. He declined quickly.

"Why?" Brock asked.

Gary took a drag, and breathed it through his nose. "He's posessive as hell. If he sees you trying to get in Misty's panties, he'll probably kill you. He has this weird obsession with my grandpa, too. I don't know, the guy just creeps me out."

"I love her," Brock said.

"She's gotten pretty hot," Gary said, taking another drag. "I'll give you that. But I wouldn't risk being castrated over it. You're playing with fire, Dude."

...

Professor Oak and his grandson, Gary, had decided to join them for dinner. Misty made sure that she sat at the opposite end away from Brock, who kept exchanging glares of disdain with Tracey the entire time. Samual Oak stood up about half way through dinner and tapped his glass.

"Everyone, Delia and I have an important annoucement to make," he said, smiling over at her as she stood up beside him. "Ash, your mother and I have decided we're getting married Christmas Eve of this year!"

Ash's eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

Gary looked equally as surprised. "You mean Ash is going to be part of my family?"

"That's right, Gary," Samual said, smiling at his grandson. "So you two better learn to get along."

"That will never happen," Ash said, folding his arms.

"Ash..." Delia said, in a sweetly yet scolding tone.

"I'll try..." he said, giving him a disgusted look. Gary returned it, and then leaned over to Brock.

"Tracey fucking hates you, Dude," Gary told him.

"I know he does," Brock said, seeming to be the only one who wasn't shocked by the announcement. He knew they were sleeping together the night he arrived here. "Misty's still attracted to me, I know she is."

"So go for it," Gary said, underneath the chatter of everyone else. "If you love her, you have to fight for her."

"I plan to," Brock said in a tone that told Gary that he didn't need any advice. He knew what he was doing. Delia showed Misty her ring.

"Oh, it's beautiful Mrs. Ketchum," she said, smiling.

"Maybe Tracey will get you a ring just like it someday!" Delia said, blushing.

Tracey laughed. "Someday when I become a Pokemon researcher like Professor Oak!"

Samual laughed. "Oh, to be young again...Gary, would you go upstairs and get my pipe, please? I believe I left it on the nightstand the other night." He winked over at Delia and she gave him a kiss.

"Sure, Grandpa," he said, quickly making his way upstairs. However, he was distracted. He wanted to know more about this Tracey guy, and so, he stopped off in the guest bedroom where all of their things were. Tracey's backpack was full of sketchbooks, most of them full of Pokemon, and then some of Misty, which Gary found to be creepy. He was obsessed with her. He looked through the rest of things and found another sketchbook that didn't look as used as the other ones. Most of the pages were blank, but flipping through he saw a picture, and he flipped back. A guy, who he didn't recognize, appeared to be laying on a floor with blood pooling all around him.

"What the fuck?" Gary asked him to himself. He kept flipping, and flipping until he saw a sketch made of Brock, a knife sticking out of his chest. He was a fantastic artist, very realistic drawings, which made it even creepier.

He quickly closed the book and let the nausea subside. My God, what had he found?

He sat there for a moment, until he was startled by heavy footsteps behind him.

"Gary, what are you doing?" Brock's voice broke the silence of the room and Gary felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"Brock, you gotta watch out, dude...this guy...he's fucking sick," He clumsily opened the sketchbook and showed him the picture. Brock grabbed the pad away from him to take a closer look, then looked up at him in disbelief.

"Oh My God," he mumbled.

"He's obsessed with Misty. He's drawn hundreds, maybe thousands of pictures of her..." Gary flipped through his other sketchpad. "She's in danger, we're all in danger if we don't get this guy out of this house."

Brock knelt down beside him and opened up Tracey's bacpack. Condoms fell onto the ground and Brock felt his heart sink.

"Jesus..." Brock picked them up and saw that the box had been opened. "They're having sex...he's having sex with her!" He raised his voice.

"Shh!" Gary said, covering his mouth. "Calm down! He's going to hear you and then we're all dead! Look for a weapon...or something."

Brock gathered his bearings and continued to look through the backpack and he pulled out a small felt box. He immediately opened it and revealed the most beautiful diamond ring.

"Gary..." he showed him and Gary shook his head. "He's going to ask her to marry him. God damn it..."

"Brock, you gotta protect her..." Gary told him. "He's going to hurt her...possibly kill her and you, and probably Ash...and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't want that dimwit to die. I won't have anyone to embarass!"

"Misty is the love of my life, I'd never let anything happen to her," Brock said, closing the ring box and putting it back into his backpack. "Pack up his stuff, go grab the Professor's pipe. We just have to act natural."

...

Delia and Samual had retired to bed, and the entire house was quiet. She could hear the faint sound of a shower running from across the hall, and she knew it was Brock. Ash had fallen asleep a short while ago, and Misty was getting pretty tired herself.

There were only two guest bedrooms, one that Brock occupied and another one, which Misty reluctantly agreed to stay in with Tracey. Ash slept in his own bedroom. Misty busied herself with rubbing herself down with lotion and Tracey laid back against the pillow, watching a re-run of Family Fued.

"So, that's Brock, huh?" He asked, startling her a bit.

"Yes," she said, not looking at him.

"Pretty handsome guy," Tracey said, absently staring at the television.

"Not really," she said, nervously. She knew he could tell she was lying.

"Misty, do you still love him?" He asked, straight-forward.

"Tracey, don't do this," She begged him. "I'm tired, I just want to go to bed."

"We can go to bed, just answer the question," he said, his tone becoming irritated.

"I don't need to answer any of your questions, Tracey!" She stood up and faced him, he jumped to his feet.

"If you want to run around with some desparate house husband that has a thing for older women because he has mommy issues, than you go right ahead! If you want a real man, you can stick with me!" He said, gripping her shoulders. "You won't even fuck me! You almost fucked him, but you won't even come close to having sex with me!"

"I'm not ready for that!" She struggled to get away from him.

"Then what good are you to him?" Tracey asked, his grip becoming tighter. "Why would he even want you? That's why he left you for Professor Ivy. She might look like a dog, but she gave him some pussy. You were just useless to him!"

Misty couldn't help but cry. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to pull herself away from him. "Let me go, Tracey. You're hurting me!"

"Stop struggling!" Tracey said, his anger mounting. "You're crying over Brock, huh? That must mean you still love him!"

"Just let me go!" She begged him.

"God damn it, Misty," he pushed her against the door, and slapped her across the face. The room spun for a moment, and her face felt like it was on fire. She leaned against the wall to regain her balance and she looked at him, through the bluriness of tears as the spilled down her cheeks.

"Misty..." his voice was calm. "I'm..I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that." He approached her, but she cowered from him, reaching for the doorknob.

"No!" She said, turning the knob. "No, you stay away from me!" She ran out into the hallway, and she realized she had nowhere to go. Everyone was asleep. It was dark out there. Delia's room was dark and quiet, her and the professor were asleep by now, they apparently didn't hear Tracey's yelling. Ash was sound asleep in his room, and Brock...he was in the shower. She could still hear the water running.

She was scared, and her instincts urged her to run into the bathroom and be close to the one person she knew would protect her. She was angry with him, and she was trying so hard to hate him right now, but she just wanted to feel safe.

The bathroom door opened, and Brock was a bit startled. He remembered what Gary had said to him earlier, and he pictured Tracey outside his shower with a knife. He cleared the soap from his face, and slowly opened the curtain. He was surprised to see Misty standing there in her silk, light blue outfit she always wore to bed.

"Misty, you scared the hell out of me," he said, smiling.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying not to cry in front of him. She stepped into the shower with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying so hard she almost stopped breathing.

Brock was in shock, but he wrapped his arms around her back and kissed the top of her head, that was quickly becoming soaked by the warm water. "Hey, hey, shhh...What's wrong?"

"I've just missed you so much," she pressed herself against him, her clothes were clinging to her body.

"I'm here now. I'm never leaving you again," His hands were all over. The silk fabric of her clothes clung to her body tightly and Brock felt himself becoming aroused, but he didn't want to scare her off. He was completely naked and he knew it was going to be difficult to hide from her.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Misty asked, looking up at him. His hands grasped her hips and lifted her shorts up, appreciating every inch of her curves.

"I meant every word," he whispered, pulling her towards him. "I love you, Misty."

He looked into her eyes, and she looked up at him. "I love you, too. I've loved you since I first saw you."

"Please forgive me for being such an idiot," he peeled the silk fabric of her shirt away from her waist. She shivered at his touch, the warm water soothing the goosebumps she got from him. She took an appreciative look at his body. He was so defined, strong, solid. His skin was a deep brown, warm and smelled so good.

"I'm still mad at you," she said, softly, as his lips hovered against hers. He teased her a bit, letting his hands explore her body more.

"That's alright," he replied. "Sometimes that makes it better." He pressed his lips against hers softly, at first, and she responded to him more aggressively. He pulled off the silk top and slid off her shorts, pressed her back against the tiled wall, and lifted her legs up around his waist.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. He kissed down her shoulders, to her breasts. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan of pleasure. Brock supported her legs with his arms and he lifted her a little higher, until he was eyelevel with her waist.

"Brock, w-what are you doing?" Misty asked, looking down at him.

"What I should have been doing to you for the last year and a half," he softly kissed the delicate skin and made her quiver with anticipation. She felt his tongue tease the sensitive bud, softly at first and then quicker and quicker.

"You taste so damn sweet," he moaned and pressed her lips against her again. She panted heavily, her fingers delving into his hair as she felt tha familiar feeling of climax mounting up inside of her. God, she wanted to hate him. She wanted to be disgusted by his touch, she wanted to be reminded of how much he had broken her heart, but all she could do was close her eyes and enjoy the feeling of him pleasing her like this.

_ "Oh my God! Brock, Yes!"_ She moaned out rather loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching. Everything felt so good. Brock was an expert with his tongue, knowing just where to touch her and how to please her. He steadied her against the wall and slowly inserted his finger into her, until she flinched in pain.

"Ow," she yelped quickly and he looked up at her.

"You're still a virgin?" He asked, feeling relieved. She hadn't had sex with that psychotic asshole.

She nodded shyly. "Is...that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," he smiled up at her and tasted her again. He enjoyed the way her innocence tasted, and he reveled even more in the fact that he was the only man in the world that ever got to taste it.

_"Don't stop!"_ She begged him. He softly kissed the soft bud and that action sent her over the edge. She tried to keep quiet as she felt it building up inside of her, in jerky snaps conducted by the rhythm of his tongue. He sucked on her clit, as if to taste every drop of sweetness she had. He felt her body stiffen and she threw her head back against the wall.

"_Oh, Brock! Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ She moaned in complete ecstacy. It was much longer than last time, more intense. After she had calmed, he lingered there, and licked all the way down her inner thighs, kissing just by her knees and looking up at her. Slowly, he let her stand on her feet, but her legs felt like jello. He held onto her for a moment, and she leaned against the wall for support.

Brock was still very clearly aroused, and she looked down at it, a deep blush came to her cheeks.

"Sweetheart," he lifted her gaze up to meet his. "Don't ever think that you have to have sex with me to get me to love you. I love you now, and I will after. Don't ever let any man ever make you feel differently about that."

"Brock, I don't want to go back in there and sleep with Tracey," she said, as he handed her a towel.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"No, Brock, please..." she begged him, grabbing on to his arm. "Not now. It's past midnight...you'll wake everyone up." As if her loud moans of complete sexual pleasure didn't already do that.

Brock opened the bathroom door, half expecting Tracey to be standing there with a knife, or a gun, or God knows what. But the hallway was empty, quiet, and dark.

"Then you're sleeping in my bed tonight," Brock slipped on a pair of boxers and picked up Misty's wet pajamas. "You can wear something of mine. You don't have to go back in there and get your clothes."

He led her quickly to his bedroom and locked the door. He handed her an over sized tshirt and a pair of boxers. "That should be comfortable enough to sleep in...unless you just want to sleep naked."

"I thought you said we didn't have to have sex," she said, grinning at him.

"We don't," he said, laying back on the bed and switching on the television. "It'd be nice, though."

"I'm still mad at you," she said, turning her back to him and letting the towel fall to the floor. His eyes traveled from her bare back, where he long, damp, red hair trailed down her back to her very round derierre. She smiled back at him, and felt a sense of satisfaction seeing the gaze he kept on her body as she pulled the shirt of her head. It came to her knees, and smelled just like Brock. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on the boxer shorts, as she felt him slide up behind her and kiss her neck.

"So, you are going to torture me, huh?" He chuckled softly next to her ear, and she felt her whole body shiver. He was so sexy, it drove her mad. "You'll have to forgive me someday."

"Someday," she promised him, pulling the sheets down and feeling comforted by the fact that she actually got to sleep in a real bed for the first time in a while. Brock turned out the lights and switched off the television, and he wrapped his arm around Misty, pulling her close to him.

"I will promise you one thing, I won't ever let anyone hurt you," he said, closing his eyes and he finally felt sleep overtaking him. She was back in his life and he wasn't going to lose her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Misty woke up to the smell of food cooking downstairs. The bed was empty, but she could still smell his scent on the sheets. She closed her eyes and sunk down into it. She could hear voices downstairs. Delia, Ash, Professor Oak, Brock,Gary...Tracey.

Her eyes flew open. Tracey was awake, and she didn't sleep in there with him last night. He had to have known where she was. She felt panicky as she got up and rushed into the bedroom where he clothes were. She quickly dressed in one of her own outfits and combed her hair, which was a damp tangled mess since she had went to bed with it wet.

She hurried downstairs where she saw Tracey sitting at the table, eating a piece of French Toast talking to Professor Oak. Delia smiled at her as she came down the stairs.

"Oh, you're awake. You must have been so tired. It's almost noon," Delia said, smiling. "Come and sit down. Brock made breakfast!"

"It looks delicious!" She exclaimed, sitting down next to Delia. Gary took another pancake onto his plate and doused it with syrup.

"Hey gorgeous," Tracey said, walking over and kissing her on the head. "Sleep well?"

Brock watched him, and he noticed Tracey give him a death stare. He knew what went on between them last night.

"Yea," she said, but she made eye contact with Delia and she knew the older woman knew something. She had one pancake and a glass of orange juice. She wasn't feeling very hungry. Last night had made so many feelings come rushing back to her, and sleeping beside him all night was definitely something that solidified her feelings for him.

"Good, because I was thinking of taking you down to the Garden this afternoon," Tracey said, smiling. "Just the two of us."

Misty looked over at Brock, and Tracey forced her gaze back to him. "I want it to be romantic."

"A-alright," she agreed, stammering a bit. "I'll just go upstairs and get ready." She walked towards the stairs, and Tracey sneered at Brock.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit," Tracey said, standing up and heading for the back porch door. "Tell Misty I'll be waiting on her by the front gate." The door closed behind him and Gary stood next to Brock.

"I don't think she should be with him alone," Gary lowered his voice. He knew his grandpa was a little hard of hearing these days, but Delia was still young enough, and not much got by the woman, but he realized Delia was gone.

"Where did Mrs. Ketchum go?" Brock asked.

"Oh, she went upstairs to check on Misty," Samual responded casually, taking one last sip of orange juice. "I better get down to the lab and start taking a closer look at that GS ball. Ash, I'd like you to come with me. I may need you to do me another favor."

"Anything, Professor, you name it!" Ash exclaimed, following him towards the door.

"Now, I'm going to need to make a few calls first, but I need you to go to Azalea town for me and bring this ball to Kurt. Now he's-" his voice disappeared about the door and Brock looked over at Gary.

"He knows, dude," Brock said, looking through the kitchen window at Tracey, who was standing casually by the gate.

"Knows what?" Gary asked.

"Last night, Misty came into the bathroom while I was in the shower, I'm not sure why, but she seemed really upset," Brock told him. "Anyway, we ended up messing around...again. She didn't want to go back to bed with him, so I let her sleep with me."

"Did you have sex with her?" Gary asked, his voice in a hushed whisper.

"No," Brock responded, quickly. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I'm not one to brag...but we were together last night. I couldn't help myself. I knew it would piss him off, but...Misty's my girl. She always has been, and always will be. She loves me back, she told me she did last night."

"Obviously, he woke up this morning without her there...I bet he's taking her down to that flower shop to ask her to marry him. He feels extremely threatened by you," Gary said, keeping his eye on Tracey the whole time.

...

Delia knocked the guest bedroom door and Misty quickly pulled on her skirt and ran a brush through her hair. She assumed it might be Tracey, so she quickly opened the door, she was relieved to see it was Delia.

"Misty, I hope I'm not interrupting," she said, sweetly.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Ketchum, I'm just getting ready," she said, touching up her make up.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something," Delia said, sweetly.

"Oh, alright," Misty said, sounding unsure. Did he hear them last night? Was she that loud? She felt a mix of embarassment and anxiety.

"Misty, if you don't love Tracey, you don't have to marry him. You don't have to say yes to him. You do know that it's OK to turn down a marriage proposal if it's not what you want, right?" Delia asked, rubbing her back gently.

"I-I know that," Misty stammered a bit. "But I do love Tracey. I'd like to marry him someday." Her voice shook, and she knew that Delia could tell she was lying. Tears came to her eyes and she started to sob.

"Oh, Honey, don't cry," Delia pulled her into a hug. "You're going to mess up your gorgeous make up. Don't lie to yourself, Misty. I know you're in love with Brock."

Misty looked up at her, through her tears. "H-how do you know?"

"Well," Delia said, running her fingers through her hair. "Every girl looks at that one guy in a way that just tells you that she is completely in love with him. I didn't look at a man like that until I met Sam a couple years ago. Ash's father was a good man, but he wasn't the one I was supposed to be with. I never felt such passion until I met Sam..."

Misty wiped her tears away. "But Brock's hurt me before. He made me think that he loved me and then he left...and he did the same thing last night. I'm so afraid to feel that kind of pain again. I don't know what to do. What he leaves me?"

"Misty, Brock came here all the way from Valencia Island to be with you, to apologize," Delia said, softly. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do. I just want you to know what your options are.

She nodded and fixed her make up in the mirror. "I better get going. I don't want to keep Tracey waiting."

Delia helped her fix her outfit and she smiled at her. "Have a nice time, Darling."

Misty made her way downstairs and Brock rushed over to her. "Misty, you shouldn't be alone with him."

"Brock, he's my boyfriend," she said, sounding a bit irritated. She didn't need his protection all the time. "I have every right to be alone with him."

"It's not safe," Brock argued, taking her by the hand. "Please, Misty. Just stay here."

She looked over his shoulder at Gary, who was standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of orange juice. He knew he had cooked something up with Gary.

"Brock, I'm not your sex toy, OK?" She jerked her arm away from him.

"I don't think of you as a sex toy, Misty," Brock groaned, and grabbed her arm again. "Misty, please..."

"Brock, I don't need you to protect me constantly!" She raised her voice and pulled away from him yet again.

"Then what was last night?" Brock asked, chasing her towards the front door. Gary was enjoying this.

"A moment of weakness," she said, wanting nothing more than to just fall into his arms, and have him carry her away and make love to her. He was so good to look at, but even better to touch.

She closed the front door behind her and Brock stood there, feeling like a complete fool, and very confused.

"She hates me," he said, sitting down on the couch.

"She wants you," Gary said, as she watched her walk off with Tracey. "The way you two look at each other it's a wonder that you're not fucking right here in the living room."

"Gary!" Delia scolded him.

"Well, it's true!" He said, throwing his arms up. "Just do it already and get it over with. You just let her walk out the door with that weirdo! Who knows what he's going to do to her!"

"I can't let him hurt her," Brock said, more to himself than to Gary. He stood up and put on his shoes. "I have to make sure she's safe! I promised her I'd never let anyone hurt her ever again...not even me."

...

The inside of the flower nursey smelled so sweet. Thousands of different scents were all around her. A bouquet of red roses sat in a vase on the table, and Tracey smiled at her, picking them up.

"These are for you, My Love," he said, handing her the bouquet.

"Oh, Tracey, thank you," she said. "That's so sweet." She felt guilty as her thoughts went back to Brock, and what she had done with him the night before. Even now, just thinking about the way he touched her, sent shivers up and down her spine.

Tracey wasted no time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

"Misty, will you marry me?" He got down on one knee and showed her the ring. It was beautiful, of course, but Misty just knew she couldn't say yes. Her heart didn't belong to him, it didn't even belong to her anymore...

"Tracey..." she said, looking down at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"Say yes, Misty," he said, his voice quivering.

"Tracey, I can't..." she said, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I just cant..." She turned to walk away, but she felt him grip her wrist, and pull her back to him.

"Why? Because of that fucking egomaniac, Brock?" He jerked her arm, and she felt like he had popped it out.

"Ow! Tracey, you are hurting me..." she screamed, trying to jerk her arm away. But instead of letting go of her, like Brock did, he gripped tighter.

She was thrown to the ground in an instant and he put his weight on top of her. "I'll be damned if that I let that asshole take my girl from me! He might have had you first, but I'm gonna have you, and after I'm through with you, you won't even know his name!"

"No, Tracey, please," Misty pushed him away, blinded by tears. "Tracey, please don't! I didn't have sex with him. I swear!"

"Stop your whining!" Tracey slapped her hard across the face, and Misty kicked her legs and tried to knee him in the groin.

"Quit trying to kick me, you fucking crazy bitch!" He sat on her knee caps and held her hands down with one hand while he pulled out a knife with the other. "If you don't stop fighting me, I will slit your pretty boy's throat, and yours! I'll make you watch him die first! I'll kill them all! Do you understand me?" He screamed at the top of his lungs and spit in her face.

"Now, you shut the hell up and cooperate!" He unbuttoned his pants and smiled down at her. "You're gonna like this!" He lifted her skirt and Misty started to cry.

"Please, Tracey, stop this," she begged him. "This isn't you. You don't want to do this to me!"

"Shut up!" He screamed as loud as he could in her face. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She felt his hand on her hip, and then she felt his weight come off of her. She was paralyzed for moment, and her vision was blurred from tears. She quickly wiped her eyes, when she realized her hands were free and she looked up to see Brock holding Tracey by the throat against the glass window.

"Fucking scream at her like that again, you sack of shit, and I'll put your fatass right through this god damn window!" Brock screamed at him, and Tracey grasped at his wrists. He had dropped his knife in surprise when Brock grabbed him.

"What you can't scream in my face like you did hers, you fucking punk bitch?" Brock slammed his head against the glass. "I'll put your head right through this! You slap around women because you can't take a man on?"

"Brock!" Misty stood up, dusting off her skirt and pulling it back down.

Brock squeezed his neck harder. "Come on, you son of a bitch! Fucking scream at me!"

"Brock, you're going to kill him!" Misty shouted, pulling at his arm. "Please, he's not worth you going to prison for the rest of your life."

Tracey gagged and gasped for air, he tried to kick his legs, but his body was becoming too weak from the lack of oxygen.

"Brock!" Misty shouted again, and pulled on him and he finally let him go. Tracey fell to the ground, and looked up at him weakly.

"You son of-" Tracey stopped aburptly and coughed, gagging, and spitting up something similar to sludge.

Brock grabbed the knife from off the ground and pointed it at him, as he wrapped his other arm around Misty.

"You better never touch her again!" Brock said. "Next time I won't stop choking you until every ounce of your pathetic life drains from your body! You understand me?" He yelled at him, and Tracey weakly closed his eyes and laid his head down.

"Brock, can we just go, please?" Misty asked, wrapping his arms around his. He led her out of the nursery and down the road back to Delia's house. It was a while before either of them spoke, but Brock was the first to say something.

"Misty, I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry you had to see that side of me," he apologized, grasping onto her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Brock, you were just protecting me...I should have listened. I knew he was a bad guy, I just..." Misty trailed off.

Brock stopped her and turned her towards him. "Misty, I'm never going to hurt you. I'm not going to leave you again. I told you, I love you. Last night wasn't me just being a horny guy. I wanted to please you, I still do."

She looked into his eyes, and stood on her toes to kiss his lips, softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, softly and sensually. She pulled back and looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Brock, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just...I've never wanted to take another human being's life," He answered. "I'm not a violent person, but when he was going to hurt you, all I could see was just...red. I wanted to kill him. Please don't think anything bad of me, Misty. I just want to do everything in this world to protect you."

She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Brock, you were just protecting me. I love you, and I can never hate you or think bad of you."

"God, I love you," he wrapped his arms around her and dried his tears. He had never cried in front of anyone before, especially a girl he had feelings for. He was a tough guy, usually, but the thought of losing Misty, or having her hurt, was just too much for him.

Delia's house was empty when they arrived, and Brock looked out the window. Nobody was in the yard.

"They must be at the lab," Brock concluded, looking back at Misty who stood quietly by the kitchen table. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I was just so scared." She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"You don't need to be scared anymore," he said, softly. "I've got you now."

She looked up at him, her eyes were brimming with tears. She stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss. He responded slowly at first, then kissed her deeper and longer. He didn't want to scare her, or make her feel forced.

She felt his hands on her thighs, and then she felt herself being lifted and put on the table. She giggled in surprise and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Misty let her hands explore the tight muscles of his back and his toned abs. He loved the feeling of her touching him, and enjoying him as much as he was enjoying her. She then pulled her own shirt off over her head, and smiled up at him.

The black lace of her bra was the only thing concealing his eyes from her breasts, and he was already very aroused.

"Misty," he whispered, breathlessly against her mouth. She kissed him and ran her tongue along his lips, causing him to impatiently play with the clasp on her bra. Her hands tugged at the button on his jeans.

"I want you," she said, her body aching to feel him inside of her. She had been aching for that ever since that night on the beach. Actually, she had been aching for that ever since she laid eyes on him, she just didn't know what it was, or why.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, kissing her neck softly and sliding his hand underneath her skirt.

She nodded, impatiently, guiding his hand to the area between her thighs. She was very ready. He smiled and lifted her off the kitchen table.

"Not down here, we could get caught," he said, heading towards the staircase.

He pulled her down on top of him when they reached the room he had been staying in. She tugged at his jeans, and he pulled off her skirt, giving her another passionate kiss as she straddled his hips.

"I don't want to hurt you," Brock whispered, trailing his fingers over her smooth skin, and grabbing both of her hips with a firm squeeze.

"It won't hurt me that bad," she assured him, leaning down to kiss him. "Just do it quickly." She pressed her lips against his. He moaned at the feeling of soft, wet heat sliding down on him, as fast as she could. Tears came to her eyes, and she lifted herself up, looking down at him beneath her.

"Are you OK?" He asked, his hands touching her everywhere from her breasts to her hips. She nodded, and felt him move inside of her. It hurt just enough to make it strangely pleasurable. The feeling of fullness was strange to her, but something she knew she never wanted to be without again.

Brock had to pace himself. He didn't want to end this too soon, he wanted to please her again before he finally let go of his release.

She pressed both of her hands on his chest, rhythmically meeting his movements, and feeling him move in and out of her. He pulled her down to him, and softly licked the hard, rosy bud of her breast. He immediately felt her arousal mounting, squeezing tighter around him.

"Yea, you like that?" He asked, letting his fingers tease her nipples, while he captured her lips in a kiss. He pounded himself into her, harder and harder as he become more aroused. With each quick thrust, she could feel him edging her closer to orgasm. He ducked his head down to her breasts, and played his tongue around her nipples, until she was moaning so loud he was sure that the others would hear it if they came home, but he didn't care.

Her hands twisted the sheets underneath them, her breathing becoming more rapid.

He didn't stop until he felt her tight heat surround him. She sat back onto him, causing him to go even deeper inside of her, and she rode out her waves of pure pleasure.

Brock wrapped his arms around her back and flipped her over, setting both of her ankles on his shoulders. She looked a bit shocked, but was begging him with her eyes to give her the roughest sex he possibly could. He paced himself. It hadn't been that long since his last time, but being with Misty was very intense. She was sexy, and the scent of her arousal was so sweet, so invigorating, that he thought he might lose control at any minute.

He pushed her hips against his, he could feel her pulsing heat all around him. He sighed and thrust in and out of her as fast and as intensely as he could, but careful not to hurt her. Her hands gripped the sheets, and his eyes moved from her beautiful face to her breasts, that were bouncing with his quick rhythm. He grew harder at the sight of that, and stopped, dropping her legs down beside him and pressing his weight down on top of her.

She had tears in her eyes, and he brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her softly.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, not sure why she was crying.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He looked into her eyes and she shook her head.

"I just...I just love you," she pulled him down for a kiss, and he kissed her back. She craved the feeling of him inside of her, a mix of pleasure and pain. The sounds he was making with his own mounting pleasure were driving her over he edge again.

She felt his warm lips on her neck, her breasts against his chest was one of the most erotic feelings she had ever had. She wrapped her legs tight around his back as she felt her orgasm mounting again. He rested his fingers on her clit and moved them in small circles while moving in and out of her.

He heard her lusty sobs of pleasure as he brought her over the edge once again. Her back arched towards him and he continued to rub her, and kiss her, prolonging her orgasm for as long as he could. He loved the way she looked, knowing that he was the one getting her off. He had fantasized about it so many times, but nothing he could ever make up in his mind could compare to this.

He pulled away from her, and smiled.

"Get on your knees, turn around," he said, his voice was hoarse, his hair was tossled and tangled with sweat. She blushed, he looked incredibly sexy like that. She sat on her knees and he walked around behind her. "Now lean forward."

She looked back at him, hesitantly.

"Don't worry, you'll like this," he kissed down her back, as she leaned forward on her hands. He slid into her wet heat so easily, he knew he was very close. She threw her head back, and let out a cry of lust everytime he trust into her. He tugged lightly on her long hair with one hand, and gave her an erotic slap on her curvy diererre with the other. That made her grind against him even harder.

"Oh, you like that?" He smiled and did it again, and the faster she moved against him the closer he came to orgasm. He reached his hand around her hips, and rubbed her clit once again. He knew he had to bring her there fast, because he wasn't going to last much longer, not like this.

"Come for me, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, pounding her as hard and as fast as he could, coaxing her body into another climax with his fingers. She felt it building up inside of her with every thrust. It crashed over her, like a rough wave from an ocean. She looked back at him, feeling her own body pulsating around his. Her cries of pleasure made him lose control, and he grabbed her hips, pulling her onto him as he filled her up as much as he could until he couldn't move anymore.

He collapsed on the bed with her, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her.

"I love you, too" he whispered softly.

She smiled and let her head sink into the pillow. She softly closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. It felt like the safest place in the world to be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Delia walked up and down the aisles of flowers at the garden, picking up a few potted plants and plopping them into her basket. Samual was walking beside her, examining the GS ball closely, while Ash and Gary argued over something trivial.

"Ash," Samual said, turning to him, and promptly stopping the argument. "I'm going to need you to take this to a guy named Kurt. He lives in Azalea town. He makes pokeballs out of acorns, if anyone can figure this thing out, it's Kurt."

"Azalea Town?" Ash asked.

"It's in the Johto region, just west of here," Samual explained.

"Oh yea, there is supposed to be a league there," Gary said. "New Bark Town is where all the new trainers start. Professor Elm runs the Pokemon lab there."

"That's right," his grandfather nodded. "You should stop there and pay him a visit as well. There are tons of new Pokemon to discover in that region, too."

Suddenly, a shrill cry came from across the garden. Ash immediately rushed over. His mother was knelt down, propping Tracey's head up on her knee. His lip was swollen, his nose was bloody, a dark purple bruises formed on his neck.

"What happened to you, Honey?" Delia asked, pulling hair out from dried cracks of blood on his face.

"That bastard...Brock," he coughed. "Son of a bitch tried to kill me."

"Brock?" Delia asked, looking up at Samual. "Tracey, are you sure?"

"Yes," he said, sitting up. He hadn't had the strength to do that for almost two hours now. He noticed Gary glaring at him. He knew something.

"Why would Brock try to kill you?" Ash asked, confused.

"He's jealous of me, because Misty's loves me," Tracey responded, Ash and Samual helped him to his feet, and looked at Gary.

"Help us walk him home," Samual said to his grandson, but Gary shook his head and threw his jacket over his shoulder.

"No thanks, Gramps. I'm not feeling very charitable today," he walked ahead of them out of the flower garden and Samual shook his head.

"I tried to make him a good man," he said. "Alright, Tracey, let's get you home to rest."

...

Misty dozed in and out of sleep for an hour. She felt Brock kiss her back, and the nape of her neck, moving down to her shoulders, his hands exploring every delicious curve concealed by sheets. Her back was against his chest, and she tiredly turned around to face him. He captured her lips in a sweet tender kiss, playfully running his fingers over the firm swells of her breasts from underneath the sheets.

"You ready for round two?" He asked, smiling, pulling her on top of him in one swift motion. She squealed in surprise and leaned down to kiss him. They heard the front door open downstairs. Brock reached down for his pants, and Misty fumbled for her clothes. They heard voices downstairs. Delia, Samual, Gary...Tracey.

Misty froze and looked back at Brock.

"It's OK," he promised her, tugging on his t-shirt. "Nobody's going to hurt you as long as I'm here."

Once they were dressed, Brock opened the door and Misty follow him out. They looked over the loft balcony to see Tracey laying on the couch, his lip was swollen and purple. Delia brought him a drink of water in a cold bottle and he took it gratefully, soothing his swollen, hot lip on the cold plastic.

Samual looked up to see Misty and Brock standing at the balcony. Brock stood protectively in front of him, and his eyes met Samual's.

"Brock, we'd like you to come down here and have a talk with us," Samual said, looking over at Delia. "We can step outside on the back porch."

Misty followed him down the stairs and Delia smiled at her. "Just Brock, Dear. You stay inside, OK?"

"No, I don't want be away from him," She grabbed onto his arm and Delia smiled.

"Just a second, Honey," Delia said, sweetly.

Brock looked back at her and kissed her forehead. "Stay here. It will only be a second." He looked up at Gary. "Keep an eye on her. Don't let anything happen to her." He glared down at Tracey who lay weakly on the couch.

Ash walked up to Brock. "Why did you beat Tracey up, Brock? I don't get it. Why would you be jealous of him?"

"I'm not!" Brock said, rolling his eyes. "Look, I'll explain everything later. Just make sure Misty's safe, OK?" He walked outside to see Samual and Delia sitting at the dining table outside. He pulled out a seat and sat down, Delia and Samual exchanged glances.

"Brock," Samual said. "I know you love Misty. But you can't go beating other guys up over her. I'm pretty sure Misty doesn't want to be fought over like some piece of meat."

Brock shook his head. "You think this is because I'm jealous of Tracey?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, but with all due respect sir, that isn't what happened in that garden shop."

"What did happen?" Delia asked. "I've known Lola for a long time, and I know that she didn't raise any of her boys to be violent for no reason, or for the affection of a girl. What happened?"

Brock sighed, and looked away. "Misty probably doesn't want anyone to know. She's frightened and she's scared of him."

"Why?" Samual asked. "He seems like a nice boy to me. You seem like a nice boy to me. You're smart, you're handsome, you're Flint Harrison's boy for God's sake! You weren't raised in a barn!"

"He tried to rape her, OK?" Brock stood up, and pushed in his chair harshly. Delia and Sam looked at him in surprise.

"He what?" Delia asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"He tried to rape her," Brock repeated. "He lured her out there and he asked her to marry him, and she told him no. And, he thought we were having sex, and so he felt the need to..."

Delia hugged him and started to cry. "I'm sorry if I ever doubted you. I should have known you had a reason to almost kill someone."

He hugged her back. "I'd do anything to protect Misty. Please, Mrs. Ketchum, you can't let Tracey around Misty. Not after this..."

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard from inside the house. Brock immediately ran back into the house. Tracey was standing up, Misty was held tightly against him.

"Misty!" Brock yelled out. Ash hid behind a chair, tears running down his face. Delia wanted to run to him, but he held a gun at her.

"Don't touch him!" Tracey yelled at her. "Nobody gets any closer or I'll put a bullet right in this little slut's head!"

Gary lay on the floor by the door and Samual rushed over to him.

"Gary!" He lifted his head up.

"Grandpa..." he struggled to say.

"Don't move, Gary." He pulled out his cell phone, but felt the cold end of the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"Press one letter, Old man and I'll end everyone's life in this room," Tracey threatened, tightening his grip on Misty. She struggled to look at Brock, and yelped in pain when Tracey jerked her around.

"Stop looking at him! You fucking whore!" He pressed the gun to her temple and glared at Brock. "You wanna see her die, asshole?"

"I should have fucking killed you when I had the chance!" Brock said, contemplating on whether or not to take him to the ground. If he moved, he could kill Misty.

"You fucking broke her heart, and then came back, and now she's falling right back into your arms again!" Tracey yelled. "How the fuck do you do that? I treat her like a god damn princess, and she's still all over you! Why do girls do that, Huh?" He looked down at Misty.

"Why do girls always want the jackass and leave the good guy in the dust?" Tracey looked back up at Brock, who didn't seem to be intimidated by his gun. "Maybe I should kill you first, so she can see you die."

"No!" Misty struggled to get away from him.

"Shut up, Slut!" He hit her hard in the head with the handle of his gun, and knocked her to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" Brock charged at him and threw him against the wall. Tracey was already weak, but he was angry enough where the aderenaline allowed him to fight back. Brock had the arm with his gun pressed so tightly against the wall that he was starting to lose feeling in it.

"I'll fucking shoot you!" Tracey said, struggling to pull the trigger in the gun.

"It's going to take a lot more than you shitty bullets to kill me!" Brock told him, squeezing his arm so tight that Tracey dropped his gun to the floor. Tracey kicked him in the kneecaps and sent Brock to the floor. He held him down by his weight and started to strangle him.

Brock tried to push him away, but he was becoing weaker and weaker. Tracey squeezed harder, his eyes becoming more and more bloodshot and angry as he squeezed the life from him with each passing second.

Brock couldn't breath anymore, his vision was going black. He tried to muster his last ounce of strength, he knew he had to save Misty, and keep her away from this crazed maniac, but he just physically couldn't fight him off.

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out, and the grip on his neck loosened. Tracey looked down at him, a look of surprise on his face. He fell over and Brock rolled over on his side. Through his hazy vision, he saw Misty, holding the gun Tracey had, a very surprised look on her face.

He struggled to sit up and she rushed over to his side.

"Are you OK?" She asked, wiping the blood away from his nose with the nearest dish rag.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." he said, looking beside him. Tracey lay lifeless, blood pooling around his chest on the kitchen floor.

"I...I killed him..." Misty dropped the gun to the floor and threw herself into Brock's arms. "I killed him..."

"Hey, hey, it's OK," Brock sheilded her vision from the horrible sight and helped her stand up, stumbling a little from his own weakness.

Samual looked up at them, dialing his phone. "We need to Gary to a hospital. He's bleeding out."

...

The lights from the police cars lit up the night outside of Delia's house. They collected Tracey's body, filled out a police report and got Gary to the hospital. They were filing Tracey's death as a self defense case. Brock hadn't let go of Misty since she had shot Tracey, he just sat with her outside on the porch while police cleaned up inside.

Officer Jenny walked over to them, and looked down at Misty.

"Misty," she said, softly. "I just got word that Tracey Sketchit...he's a wanted serial rapist and killer."

"W-what?" She asked, turning to face her.

"He's responsible for 14 other deaths of young women in the Orange Islands, and 3 men," she pulled out a sketchpad. "He often draws out his fantasies of who he wants to kill, and how he wants to do it. The police have been looking for him all over the place. In Kanto, the islands, Johto...he covered his tracks very well."

"He threatened to kill all of us if I told anyone that he tried to rape me," Misty said, her entire body was shaking.

"He would killed you if you hadn't gotten away from him," Jenny told her. "And he would have killed you," she looked at Brock. "If she hadn't have shot him. Misty, you brought down one of the most wanted and elusive serial killers in the region. You're not in trouble. You had to do what you had to do. Everything's going to be OK."

She walked away, and Misty fell back into Brock's arms and cried.

"It's OK, Sweetheart," he said, soothingly. "Everything's OK."

...

Gary Oak opened his eyes to a consisent beep. He felt groggy, slightly nauseous, and dizzy. He stirred a bit, and he became aware of someone in the room, beside his bed. He looked over and saw Misty sitting beside his bed, holding his hand. She looked a bit tired, but perked up when she saw he was awake.

"Gary, you're awake!" She said, standing up, clumsily searching for the nurse button.

"Whoa! Hey, hey," Gary said, looking at her. "Calm down. Calm down. What happened?"

"You got shot," she told him. "You were trying to protect me and Tracey shot you."

He winced at the pain. "That's why my abdomen hurts so bad. How long have I been out for?"

"About 3 days," she said, hearing the nurses come down the hall, frantically.

"Oh jeez, this is going to be make me so late for the Johto League! I'm supposed to be at least to New Bark Town by now!" He said, watching the nurses file in his room.

"How long has he been awake?" One of them asked.

"About a minute," Misty said, watching as Sam, Delia, Ash and Brock filed in after the nurses.

Brock took Misty in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I went across the street and got you some food, since I know you don't like hospital food."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"Gary, how are you feeling?" Samual asked, sitting beside him as the nurses checked his vitals.

"Fine, actually. Just in a little bit of pain. I have to get out of here though and make my way to New Bark," He said.

"Not yet," Samual said, smiling. "You rest for a couple of days. You'll make it to New Bark Town. Right now, you just rest."

Brock walked over to him. "Gary, Ash told me what you did. You took a bullet for Misty. You saved her life."

Gary smiled and waved his hand at him. "It was nothing. Don't expect me to be nice all of the time."

"Thank you," he smiled at him and put his arm around Misty.

"Let's let Gary get some rest," Delia said, leading the rest of them out of the room. Samual stood out in the hallway and handed Ash the GS ball.

"Take this to Kurt in Azalea Town. Gary will be fine. There is no need for both of you to get a late start on entering the League," he said, then he smiled at Brock.

"And you, my boy, you take good care of Misty. She saved your life," he said.

"I'll protect her with my life," Brock promised.

"You're coming with us, Brock?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Ash," Brock said, chuckling. "I'm never leaving you guys again. It will be just like old times!"

"Minus all the flirting with other women part?" Misty asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"You'll just have to keep me in line," Brock told her, kissing her breifly on the lips.

Ash's eyes widened. "You just...you just kissed Misty!"

"Ash, are you that blind?" He asked, putting his arm around both of them. "I came back because I'm in love with Misty. I missed you too, I guess, but for completely different reasons."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Ash asked, as they walked down the hospital hallways.

"Because you're too dense to realized what is going on in other places besides that thick head of yours," Misty told him.

"So, that's why you were so jealous of professor Ivy, wasn't it Misty?" Ash asked, laughing.

She blushed and scrowled at him angrily. "I was not jealous!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Will you two cut it out?" Brock yelled out. "Ash, stop telling Misty she's jealous."

"Oh, you're going to take her side now?" Ash folded his arms over his chest. Misty just grinned at him.

Brock nudged her with his elbow. "Get used to it, Love."


End file.
